For the Love of a Bionic
by MarvelWorksWonders
Summary: Follows through season one of Lab Rats with an added character. My OC Katie. Chase/OC. A girl named Katie also goes to Mission Creek High with Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo Davenport. She too encounters The Davenport's adventures throughout the season and finds out just how much she means to the youngest Davenport, Chase. My first attempt at something like this. Bare with me please!
1. Meeting the Bionics

**AN: I decided since I love Billy Unger and Lab Rats so much that I decided to make a story out of it. Basically it goes through the whole season with an extra person added into the mix...who is dating Chase...and is best friends with Bree, Adam and Leo. I know this over used but bare with me. **

**This is just and Introduction and I am skipping Crush, Chop and Burn (all you need to know will be in this intro). Thanks for reading!**

Hello there! My name is Katherine Davis. People call me Katie but if you call me Katherine I will rip out your intestines and feed them to vultures. Just a fair warning.

Anyway let me tell you about myself and how I know Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

I'm a sophmore at Mission Creek High School.

You see I was sorta of a fly on the wall at my school. I went to school and went home and barely had any friends. I was a quiet girl until The Davenports showed up. When I first met them, they were 'taking a tour of the school' with their step-brother Leo. I knew Leo and we would talk sometimes. He was a nice kid. Weird but nice. Anyway as I was introduced to Chase I noticed how nice of smile he had and something drew me to him. It was a strange feeling to me since most of the guys at Mission Creek are jerks. Bree was nice and it turned out she liked the same things I did. I hung out with them the rest of the day. But as the day went on, I noticed strange things happening when they were around. Like how Adam lifted on of the cheerleaders so high up in the air or how Bree moved so fast to try to catch her. So before they left I confronted them about what happened back in the gym. Everyone acted as if I was stupid and I got mad.

"I'm not stupid," I whispered harshly "I know what I saw. Bree ran so fast it was like she was a blur. And Adam lifted that cheerleader like she was a penny. So what is going on?"

They were hesitant at first and Leo looked like he was going to get ran over. Lucky for me I got my answers. It just wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"We're bionic teenagers." Chase explained to me how they were raised in a lab underneath Mr. Davenports house "Bree has super speed, Adam has super strength and I have a super brain."

I was silent for a moment and thought about it for a while "Okay, I believe you."

"You do?" Adam, Bree and Chase explained together.

"You do?" Leo followed a little too late.

I nodded "Yeah. I mean it explains everything that happned. Plus I should have known since you live with Davenport."

They all let out a sigh of relief "You have to promise not to tell anyone." Chase asked me and I nodded.

"My lips are sealed." I said.

When Mr. Davenport found out, he was mad but I somehow convinced him that I wouldn't say anything to anyone and if I did he could ban me from seeing Bree, Adam and Chase. I think that shut everyone up.

"You better not tell anyone Katie!" Bree exclaimed "I need my best friend!"

And so from then on I was allowed to go down into the lab with them.

I hung out with Chase a lot and realized I was crushing on him...hard. I couldn't help it. I was falling for a bionic boy.

**AN: This story is also on Wattpad so if updates are super fast, it means that I've already written it. Also I do NOT own the show or the characters. Only Katie is mine.**


	2. Commando App

**This takes place after the lab when they're in school. I recorded this on my DVR but I won't post until I can get the episodes. Enjoy the first official chapter!**

I walked into school with the Davenports by my side. They were getting their first ever taste of high school life and they were kind of weird. I mean on my first day of school, I was miserable. Who actually wants to come to school to learn? Not me!

When the bell sounded for break I walked into the cafeteria with Leo, Chase, Bree and Adam.

"Okay you guys. That's Principal Perry" Leo said motioning his head towards a short chubby woman who was wearing a pants suit and glasses "She has the temperament of a junk yard dog stuffed into a really bad pant suit."

For as long as I've been at Mission Creek I never wanted to cross paths with her. Just from one look you could tell she was all kinds of crazy.

"Hey you!" Principal Perry shouted at one of the kids "No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it, I will take a metal detector to your face!"

"Isn't she friendly?" I asked as I rolled my eyes and the others looked kind of frightened.

One of the boys looked Bree's way and she gushed "This is it," Bree exclaimed "My chance for romance. On T.V. the girl always drops her books and the cute guy with soulful eyes picks them up."

Again I rolled my eyes as she drops her books "Bree that only happens in the-" I was cut off when a teacher slipped and fell, papers flying up in the air. On the inside I was laughing hysterically. I had the best poker face.

The teacher got up "Sorry. I'm new." Bree said.

"Okay," Leo told us as we followed him "Your social life is determined where you sit. We can't sit at 'the cool' table," I looked over to where a bunch of cheerleaders were sitting and rolled my eyes. I have been doing that a lot lately "but we can be cool table adjacent."

"You guys can't be serious about wanting to be cool, are you?"

Bree, Chase and Leo looked at me funny "I'll take that as a yes,"

"F.Y.I. Adam just sat down at the cool table."

Leo looked panicked and rushed over to the cool table where Adam was making the girls laugh by placing two oranges over his eyes "What!" Leo exclaimed "He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders. And they pride themselves on finding clever places to stuff your pudding cup."

"Wow." I mumbled.

"Those girls are actually talking to him." Chase said and I suddenly felt invisible and jealous all at the same time "and they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. See ya."

"Seriously?" I mumbled again. Chase was gonna get creamed my the football players.

"No!" Leo was being over dramatic about this "The football players are going to turn him into the fifth food group. It's a rescue mission." Bree and I exchanged looks and rolled our eyes but followed Leo anyway. This was going to be fun to watch. "Move in! Move in!"

"Oh hey guys," Adam noticed us "Look these girls just told me when the football players get here. I'm getting a free pudding cup!"

I noticed over the couple of days of being around Adam how dumb he can be sometimes "Hi!" Leo waved at one of the girls. Leo leaned in to talk to Chase while he was fake smiling "Walk away." He smiled again at the cheerleader "How's it going?" Leo leaned in again "You're in great danger."

Suddenly a bunch of 'Whoops' and hollers were heard from behind and I looked to see Trent and his band of buffoons walking into the cafeteria. Trent noticed Leo standing at his table and sniffed him "Sorry." Leo scrammed. Why does football players have to be so...discusting? Do they not realize that being clean is a good thing?

Chase was still sitting in Trent spot when he noticed. Trent slapped the table and turned Chase's head "Hey," he said "that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin."

Oh boy. Here we go.

"Chase we should probably go." Bree told him and I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to see him get beat up "He's not very absorbent."

Trent opened up the top to one of the cheerleaders cups and spilt water all over the table "Oh look a spill!." Trent picked up Chase by the collar of his shirt and I could tell Chase was getting mad "I think I'm gonna wipe it off with your face."

Something in Chase snapped and I wondered what was going on. Suddenly Chase flipped Trent and slammed his face onto the table. Yeah. This was so not good.

"Think again bubble neck. I'm gonna rip out your knee caps and use them as hockey pucks." Okay that was so not Chase's voice. I backed away a little towards Bree.

"Bree what's happening? That's not Chases voice."

"It's his commando app. He turns into the total opposite of Chase." Leo explained for her. Great. Just freaking great.

Adam stumbled his way over to us "Okay," he said "I don't mean to alarm anyone but I think Spike is back."

Chase let go of Trent "You have no idea who you're messing with! Okay?" Trent looked terrified but tried to look tough. I was still trying to comprehend that that wasn't the Chase who I have a crush on.

"Pudding cups!" Trent yelled and his buffoon handed him one in each hand.

"Ooh, I'll take those." Spike said and grabbed the pudding cups out of Trent's hands and squirted the jocks with chocolate pudding. I am never eating pudding again.

"Ah! You're dead!"

Spike screamed and Trent and his buffoons coward back while stumbling over their two feet. If I wasn't worried about how this was going to end, I would have laughed at this. It's about time they got what they deserved.

"You, okay, you're lucky that we have to go to the reading center, right now." and he coward out.

There was a slight pause until people started clapping for him "Take a seat compadres. This is our table now." Spike said. I sat down next to Bree, still kind of afriad of Spike.

"Hello ladies." Leo sauntered over "You may remember me health class when I passed out during the miracle of birth video. It's good to see you again."

All through lunch Chase was still in his Spike mode and he was staring at me. He would wink my way and I had to look away. I didn't like Spike at all.

Walking in the halls was awkward. With Chase becoming Spike everyone was bowing in his glory.

Leo was giving people fist bumps as we walked "All right. Make room for the alpha dogs. Woof woof woof woof."

Adam pulled him back by the shoulder "Don't do that."

"Yeah that's just annoying." I told him which got me a glare from Leo. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay."

"Wait, if we're the alpha dogs then..." Bree drops her books on the floor "Woops." Two guys rushed over and picked up her books for her "I love this!" Man, I wish Chase would do that with me. God Katie, what are you saying?

A boy walked over and handed Chase a hall pass "What's this?" Spike asked.

"That's an all access hall pass!" Leo said "You can go anywhere you want with that!"

"I could go anywhere I want already." Okay this cockiness has so got to stop "These," Spike flexed his arms "are my hall passes."

"Okay if he starts oiling up, I'm out." I nodded along with Bree and Adam as Spike was still kissing his bicepts.

I then saw the look in his eyes change from smug to confusion and I knew something happened.

"Commando App disengaged? Guys, why was I in commando mode?" Chase looked at us.

"Were you in commando mode?" Bree.

"I didn't see commando mode." Leo.

Then there was Adam "Oh that's good! Everyone keep lying."

"Guys, you were suppose to watch out for me!" I felt guilty but I didn't know why. I had nothing to do with anything that was going on.

"Oh we watched the whole thing." Leo smiled "You man handled the quarter back and pudding popped the defensive line."

"What?! Aww great. This is so going to come back and haunt my Surprem Court nomination!"

"You know what Spike would say to that?" Bree asked "Nothing. He'd rip out your rib cage and play it like a xylophone."

Adam walked over to Chase while I kept silent "Yeah I liked him. He's like a big fun monster in your sad little body."

Leo took off his back pack "I'll get Spike back. Get lost before I use you like a napkin!" and he tried lifting Chase up. Boy was Leo a scrawny little dude.

Leo kept trying before giving up "Yeah, this isn't going to work."

I put my hand on Chase's shoulder and gave him a sympathic smile. He smiled back and I felt my insides turning to mush. What was happening to me?

Lunch came and we were sitting at the 'cool table'.

"Hey baby, want a nibble?" Leo really shouldn't flirt. He's kind of bad at it. If there was a sport of flirting in the Olympics, Leo Dooley would come in last place. I know it sounds mean but it's true.

Chase still looked down but his eyes were looking somewhere else. I followed his eyes and notice he was looking at Trent's table "Hey there's Trent. I better go apologize."

"Whoa," Bree pulled him back down in his seat "slow it up buttercup."

"Mail him a greeting card. So much more personal."

Chase looked at me for answers "Just don't if you want to keep you pretty face in tact." I covered my mouth and Chase smirked.

"Pretty?"

"Oh you know what I mean!"

Adam was using a straw for something and I looked at him like he had grown and extra head "Guys look the cheerleaders cut up my food in to tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw!" He slurped on the straw "Mmm gibblity."

"Uh oh," I said as I saw Principal Perry stride over to our table "Hey! New kid! Come here!" I have a bad feeling about this.

"Do you know what happens when my foot ball players get humiliated?" Chase shook his head "No! You don't! Because my football players don't get humiliated."

"They look humiliated to me." Adam said while sucking down his lunch. I smile formed beneath my hand as I watched Trent and his buffoons get hit in the head with garbage bags full of trash.

"I know what team spirit is about." Principal Perry went on "because I was the jammer on the North Pacific Roller Derby championship team!" I don't think that's something to be proud of.

"Quite an accomplishment."

Chase you should have shut your mouth.

"Don't mock me squash face! My career when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision you've ever seen."

Chase chuckled "I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra!" Stop it Chase! You're just digging yourself into your own grave!

"It's a referee you desk donkey!" Principal Perry was all up in Chase's face and I felt bad for the guy. This was not a good first day of school for him. "Trent told me what you did to him at breakfast. You will not undermind the moral of my team. Evacuate this table," she said pointing to each one of us "NOW!"

All four of us got up. She was a scary Perry. Haha, hey that rhymed!

Suddenly Chase stood up straighter and then before I knew it Spike was back "Watch who you're talking to Sports bra!" Spike growled "I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness." That was a bad moved on Chase-I mean Spike's part.

"Do you think this Spike thing's gotten a bit out of hand?" Leo asked.

"He might have crossed the line at Sports bra." Bree replied.

"Oh definitly." I said.

Principal Perry look embarassed "I had to quit because of that accident!"

"Quit? Or move out of the state in shame?"

Keep going Chase! Why don't you bury yourself in?!

A bunch of oohs filled the lunch room "He doesn't know!" Principal Perry shot back "He wan't there!"

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and toodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament!"

"Jokes on you! I have five cats! Ha!" She sqeaked and I swear there was a mouse in the room.

Spike looked at me and winked and I hid behind Bree "Spike is creeping me out with the winking Bree." She patted my arm in reassurance.

Principal Perry walked back over to us "Mmm all right kid, I'll make you a deal! Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way with a bone crushing grudge match on the football field!"

"We're in." Spike say what now?! "Me, him, her and him." Spike said pointing to himself, Adam, Bree and Leo totally skipping over me in the process.

"You and your band of nobodys versus my fighting Dingos."

Bree whispered "Who's she calling a nobody? I got half a BFF necklace today!"

Principal Perry went on as if Bree never said anything "Winner takes table and all the glory."

"Oh ma'am, as much as I like to flex my football fanciness, girl's soccer has the field tonight." I swear Leo has part weasel in him.

"Ah, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds. So let's take it to the dog park across the street!"

"Am I the only one who's gonna need a fresh pair of pants before we start?" Leo asked.

Adam raised his hand and I couldn't help but grimace.

I walked with Bree out of the lunch room "So, how's your little crush going with my brother?"

I stopped "What- I do not...have...a...crush..." she gave me a don't-play-dumb-with-me look.

"Is it that noticable?"

"Kinda. But it's okay if you two date." She then gasped and I jumped "If you two get married, we can me sisters!" she squealed.

"You're thinking way to far ahead Bree. Stay in the present."

Bree, Chase/Spike, Adam and Leo were in their football getups while the Dingos were stretching their legs. I stood from the sidelines wanting to be there for my friends. The crowd cheered as Leo looked up at his opponent in fear. He backed away "This doesn't seem fair." He said.

Principal Perry was dressed as in a referee uniform "Seems fair to me!" she chirped "Let's get it on!" and she blew the whistle that was around her neck.

"Come on guys! You can do it!" I yelled from the sidelines.

"Let's huddle." Leo was doing some warm up dance.

"Huh?" Adam.

"Pardon me?" Bree.

"I huddled before I got here." Spike.

Leo's shoulder's visibly sagged Oh man, you guys don't know how to play football. Okay we need to stop that team from getting into our zone and scoring a-"

The Dingos hiked the ball and instantly got a touchdown. Leo started screaming like a little girl as he was tackled by a much larger dude "touchdown." Leo finished in pain.

The score was currently Dingos: 7 Alpha Dogs: 0 and things weren't looking to great for them.

"That's okay!" I yelled "Only by a touchdown."

Leo looked at me crazy "Oh don't give me hope! We're going to lose!"

"Alright Adam," Leo continued "You squat down right here and when I say hike, you're gonna pass the ball between your legs to my hands which will be right here."

"Whoa. Hey it's football. It's not hands ball."

The other team finsihed huddling "Hey nugget head. Quit sucking air and hike 'em the ball. Like this." Spike hiked the ball to Leo who was carried away into the endzone, scoring a touchdown for the other team. I threw my hands in the air and gave up but kept giving Bree a thumbs up whenever she looked my way.

The score was now Dingos 9 Alphas 0.

"Loosing makes me want to rip out my intestines and wear them as a sweat band!" Spike growled in frustration and I cringed whenever he talked. I wanted my Chase back. My Chase? Where did that come from?

"Okay," Leo said "the only way we're gonna win is if we use your super speed, your super strengh and your super nutty split personality."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Bree replied "I already smell like a sweaty ape. I don't want this to be for nothing."

"Here's what we're going to do."

They huddle together and I felt a spark that something was going to happen. Were they finally going to score a touchdown?

After they breaked, Bree started cheering 'Go team!' and I smiled at her enthusiasm "I'm a football player and a cheerleader. I'm that good."

The play began and Leo distracted the other team while Bree used her super speed to tie their shoe laces together which made them trip. Leo threw the ball to Spike and he ran in for a touchdown.

"Woohoo!" I yelled as Spike yelled.

Adam started cheering which made me laugh. I heard him say "What? If Bree can be a cheerleader, I can too. Woohoo!"

The score was now close. Dingos: 23 Alpha Dogs 17.

Principal Perry weaseled her way into the Alpha Dogs huddle "Seven seconds left. Now remember kids there is no shame in losing. Oh wait! Yes there is!" She's really starting to get on my last nerve! "Game on!" She blew the whistle. And there goes my hearing.

"Alright, we have time for one more play. Spike, you scored every touchdown today. You score one more and we win." Leo told him.

"Give me the ball. If I don't come back with there spleens you'll know I've failed." Spike strutted up to the ball but then he froze. And Chase is back!

"Wait, where am I? And am I wearing a jockstrap?"

"Oh no. It's Chase." Thank you Captain Obvious! "We need Spike back!" Bree started smacking Chase's helmet "Where is he? Where is Spike." Adam had to pull Bree off of Chase.

"Hey, let's go! We don't have all day!" Trent yelled and I was so close to punching his fugly face in with my fist.

"Time out!"

I walked over to them "I told you. I don't want to be Spike!" Chase said "I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years and now I don't even remember it."

"Well when you put it that way, I just feel selfish."

"Yeah."

Adam put a hand on Chase's shoulder "Oh come on! Snap out of it! I wanna win!"

"No," Leo said and I smiled "He's right."

"Come on guys. We can still win this thing. And even of we don't win, what do we have to lose?" Chase asked.

"Our table." Adam.

"Popularity." Bree.

"Everything." Leo.

Trent yelled "Come on, we playing football or playing putt-putt!" he laughed.

I stayed with them and heard there play and before they started I put a hand on Chase's arm "You can do this Chase." and I walked back over to the sidelines.

The tension was rising as they assumed their positions.

"Ready? Hike!" Leo passed the ball to Chase and ran. Chase looked confused as to where he should throw the ball. It seemed Bree, Adam and Leo were all over the Chase got tackled and I put my hand over my mouth.

"Game over." Principal Perry shouted "Dingos win."

Chase was still lying on the ground face up and I ran to him "Chase, oh my gosh, you alright?!"

"See you later in the cafeteria alpha duds. Oh! And the puddings on you." Trent yelled from across the field.

I growled and helped Chase up "I would really like to see him punched in the face."

"Well, we may not be the alpha dogs anymore but at least we still have each other." I agreed with Chase "We're not total nobodies."

"No, we are total nobodies but at least I have you four to carry my broken butt home." And then Leo passed out on the ground. Bree, Adam and Chase lifted him all the way home. I was following behind.

Later after everyone was showered and clean, we hung out in the Davenport's living room. Bree, Adam and Leo were arguing about something at Chase told them to take it somewhere else. The left and it was just Chase and I "I'm really proud of you Chase."

"You are?"

I nodded "You didn't give up." I stood up "Well I better be getting home. Later Chase."

And I don't know what possesed me to do it but I kissed his cheek. We both blushed and I hurried out of there before things got too weird.

As I closed the door behind me I sighed.

I'm in way too deep. I think I'm falling for him. This is bad. Really bad.

**AN: First chapter is done! What did you think? Was it good? Bad. I tried to follow the show as much as I could. **


	3. Leo's Jam

AN: And here we go...

As I walked into school one morning I noticed a bunch of flyer's hanging around school. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Great another school dance that I won't have a date to. Though I wonder if I can hint to Chase that I would want him to take me. I walked over to the guys as Leo was talking to them. Chase noticed me and smiled. Of course I smiled back. God is he cute.

"Guys, with the dance coming up I thought you could use a lesson on how to ask a lady out." Leo said.

Oh good lord. Here we go.

Oh great! Do you know a guy who could teach us?" Adam asked.

"Me." Leo replied "You're gonna watch me ask out the girl of my dreams, Danielle."

Walked over to Chase and watched Leo drool over the blond sitting on the bench a dew feet away from us.

"Danielle? Isn't she the girl who uses you as a foot stool in math class?" Chase asked.

Leo shrugged his shoulders "Where else is she suppose to put her feet? On the floor? Open your notebooks boys cause class is in session."

Leo walked over to Danielle and we watched as Leo tried to flirt with her. Chase and I exchanged glances "Hello Danielle. Do you know how much a polar bear weighs? Enough to the break the ice."

That was a lame conversation starter I thought.

"I'm Leo Dooley."

"Didn't you send me eighty seven e-mails?" Oh wow.

"Yeah, that was a slow day."

"Kay well," Danielle got her backpack and stood up "See ya later Lenny."

"It's Leo by the way." he said and waved goodbye.

I saw the smirk on Chase's face "So Leo, what should I write down in my notebook? I mean other than denied."

"Oh no, you can cheat off of me. I have 'She's not going to the dance with Lenny.'"

I rolled my eyes and lightly hit their arms "Don't be mean."

Bree walked over to us at that moment "Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?"

"Nobody's asked you yet, have they?"

"No. I really want to go with that guy," she motioned to two guys who were talking "His name is Ethan. We sit next to each other in Chemistry. Coincidence? I think not. Chemistry!" I knew who he was because I also had a class with Ethan. The always dreadful Calculus. "What should I do?"

"I got this." Chase said and he did some weird thing to his ear "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute. Ew, he's talking about you!" Chase said disgusted. Bree got excited and she turned to me. I smiled happily at her "He's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance!"

Lucky! I wish someone-cough-Chase-cough-would ask me to the dance.

"What?! No! Now? Why! Really?" Bree freaked out as Ethan walked up to her.

"How's it going?" Ethan asked.

"Hey Ethan." I waved and he waved back "Hey Katie!" he replied.

"Ethan!" I looked at Chase and tried to give the him a 'shut the hell up' look but he continued to be a brat "What a huge surprise! To see you here! For reason's we do not know!" I nudged Chase and he looked down at me. 'Stop it.' I mouthed.

"Hi Ethan!" Bree blurted out and my heart went out to her. She was such a mess. She started mumbling and tripping over her words and stuttering until she pointed to some random place "What is that over there?" When Ethan turned to look Bree sped off leaving the rest of us behind in a huge gust of wind.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan asked.

"But more importantly. What is that over there?" Adam asked and they took off. While Ethan still wasn't looking, Chase came back and grabbed my hand and we ran.

Later that day I was walking with Chase "So are you going to the dance Chase?"

He nodded "Yeah but I don't have a date yet, you?"

"I want to go but no one has asked me." I replied hoping he would get the message that I wanted him to ask me.

"Oh well maybe we should go together since, ya know, we don't have one."

My heart was racing a mile a minute and smiled "I'd love that Chase." I kissed his cheek. We both blushed and I walked over to my locker.

That afternoon I was in my closet going through dresses while I was talking to Bree on the phone "So he asked you to the dance? My brother? We are talking about Chase Davenport, right?" I laughed.

"Yes Bree your brother Chase Davenport asked me to the dance. And I wanna make a really good first impression but I don't have anything to wear."

"Okay we'll go shopping this weekend and try on dresses. We'll make a day of it."

"Sounds good to me."

The next day I found Adam underneath a bunch of lockers "What's going on?" I asked Chase who was the closest bionic to me.

"We're helping Leo out with his Danielle issue. Watch this."

Leo was pacing back and forth when Chase told them Danielle and her friends were coming "Commence phase one of Operation: Lady for Leo."

I continued to watch as the scene unfolded.

"Oh no! This man is trapped. He looks like he needs a hero to save him." From the corner of my eye I could see Danielle falling for it. What a nub.

"I will take charge and heroically do just that."

With Adam doing all the work, Leo pretended that he lifted the lockers off of Adam "Oh you're a true take charge hero."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that just happened." Danielle said.

"Neither can I." I mumbled and Chase laughed.

"You know. It takes a big man to do something like-" and Danielle went right passed Leo as he was talking.

"Glad you're not hurt." she said to Adam "You must be so strong." she gushed and I rolled my eyes at how stupid this girl was.

"Wait, what? No! He's not the strong one. I'm the strong one! Hero!"

Danielle ignored Leo "Maybe I should walk you to the nurses office."

"Oh but what about Leo?" Adam asked.

"He's not hurt."

"Look at me! I'm an opened wound."

And then Danielle asked Adam to the dance oh so subtle and walked away.

"Great plan Chase."

"What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we thought it would." Oh Adam! How can you be so stupid yet so strong?

That afternoon I was talking to my dad about the dance "This guy from school, Chase Davenport, asked me to the dance. I really like him dad so don't embarrass me!"

"I promise I won't." my dad said.

Ever since I could remember, it has just been me and my dad Nick. My mother died during child birth and my dad has been keeping himself busy with work to the mask the pain. My dad works for the government and makes more than he can spend. So from time to time he spoils me rotten. I feel bad though so I tell him not to get me anything but he keeps insisting. I think it is another way of masking the pain. It's been me and him against the world.

Back at school I was waiting with Chase, Adam and Leo when Bree walked over "Well, if it isn't Miss flash and scram. "

"Ha Ha. Very funny. I think I scared Ethan off."

"Ya think?" Leo asked and I rolled my eyes "You left skid marks in the hallway."

"Well, I think there is only one way to fix this. I have to ask him to the dance." Bree said.

"Well, here's your chance." Chases replied as he spotted Ethan "He's at his locker."

Bree sighed "Good luck Bree. You're gonna need it." I told her.

All of sudden Bree was on top of the lockers and Ethan wondered where she was "Over here."

"You were-Why are you up there?" Ethan asked and I had to hide a smile behind my hand. This was so unusual for me.

"Oh you know. Helping out the janitor. This place is dusty."

The next day I was in the cafeteria talking to one of my class mates when i saw Chase enter "Hi Danielle. Sorry to barge in on your gossip session that you may or may not have been having. Remember that guy who heroically lifted a wall of lockers?"

"The tall good looking guy?"

Oh my god. She doesn't even bother to know their names!

"No, actually, the smaller more interesting looking guy."

"Oh my sturdy little foot stool!" She remembers him like that?!

"Bingo." Chase said "Anyway I know you like my brother Adam and that's creating a problem in his friendship with Leo so I was kinda hoping that maybe you could go to the dance with Leo instead."

"Aww," Danielle cooed and I felt like throwing up "that is so sweet! You're worried about your friend! You know what I know how to fix this whole thing!"

"See, I knew that if I just talked to you everything would work out." Chase said.

"Sure did," she said "I'm gonna go to the dance with you!"

What? Oh hell no. Chase better say that he has a date...which he does. It's me!

"See ya there cutie." and she left. I clenched my fist and stormed out knocking Chase to the side who tried to call me back but I wouldn't listen. I was hurt beyond belief.

But I slipped behind a wall to over hear Adam, Chase and Leo's conversation "Hey, guys, so here's the deal. Danielle's not going to the dance with either of you."

"What? Who she going with?" Adam asked.

A tear slipped from my eyes "Me!" Chase sounded really excited about it. And I felt like how Leo's acted.

Later that day I told Bree what happened "I'm gonna kill him! No one gets away with hurting my best friend! No one!"

AT THE DAVENPORT'S HOUSE WITH BREE NO ONE'S POV

"How could you swipe Danielle away from both of us?" Adam asked angry.

"I didn't swipe her away okay. She just kind of fell in my lap like a beautiful flowery angel from heaven."

Bree stood on the top of the stairs listening to their conversation, fuming at the mouth at her brother. Why must Chase be so completely stupid?

"We get it!" Leo interrupted.

"Look I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Oh so you're not taking her to the dance?"

"Of course I'm taking her to the dance! She's like a cottony lamb who frolics in a-"

"We get it!" Adam and Leo said.

"I may not know any dance moves but a girl is interested in me for the first time ever. How can I say no to that?" Bree clenched her jaw. My best friend was the first to like you, you idiot!

"Oh you say no! N.O.O. No." Adam whined "Wait, whatever happened to Leo had her first? Okay, you say not to so something and you do the exact same thing. You're a total hypnotist!"

"You know what Adam?" Leo said "I think we should give Chase a break. I mean it is his first go around on the carousel of love."

"What? Are you kidding me? Oh he's on a carousel all right. He's riding a big plastic horse named Betrayal!"

"Let's face it Adam. The best man won."

Adam complained about how he was going to get Danielle back at the dance.

Leo then showed Chase a dance he could do at the dance which was total crap.

When Leo left and Bree came downstairs "Why did you agree to go to the dance with Danielle when you asked Katie!"

Chase jumped and turned around "What are you talking about?" Bree rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his head. She was furious with her brother. Chase had to learn somehow so why not start now?

"Katie told me you asked her to the dance after Leo and Adam's locker scheme!"

Chase's eyes widened and Bree smacked him on the back of his head "Because of you, Katie is completely heartbroken. She likes you Chase. And I mean she really likes you. Katie was so excited that we were going shopping and I was finally going to have my girls day out but because of you that's not going to happen!"

"Katie likes me?" Chase whispered and then frowned "I am an idiot. The one girl who likes me for me probably hates me right now. I would to if I was her."

"Then do something about it!"

BACK TO KATIE'S POV

I was on the phone with Bree "So are you still going to the dance Katie?"

"I'm not going to let Chase affect me like that. So yeah I'm going."

Bree squealed and I had to pull the phone away from my ear "Good! I was so not going to go if you weren't but now that you are it's going to be so much better! I'll see you at the dance!"

Finally it was the school dance and I got ready before Bree showed up. We were going to go to the dance together and make an impression on the guys who we wanted to go with but never did. Cause guys are idiots.

I decided to go with my purple knee length party dress and purple heels and my hair was in waves. Chase Davenport eat your heart out.

When we both got to the dance Bree walked in and greeted her brothers "Hello boys." She walked in but almost broke her heel trying to walk in those. I was following her.

"Okay if you're going to dance in those shoes I suggest wearing a helmet." Leo said.

"You should have gone with flats Bree." I told her but she gave me a look.

Chase then turned to me and I don't know if it was my imagination but when Adam winked at me, Chase punched him on the arm. I smiled slightly but continued to walk towards the snack table to get a drink.

I watched from my spot as Danielle asked Chase to dance and I felt like someone hit me in the stomach. My heart felt like it was breaking. I really really like Chase.

But then Chase started doing some dance and he kept naming foods and I started to smile. Danielle looked so embarrassed as people started laughing at the scene unfold. I hid my smile behind my cup of Punch. Adam started dancing with Danielle and he ended up throwing her up in the air. Danielle freaked out and then Leo walked in followed by four women who were clearly taller than he was. Leo then started a choreographed dance routine. This has to be the weirdest dance I have ever been to. I smiled a little and walked out of the gym for some fresh air.

The night was cool as I sat down on the steps. I kind of felt bad for Chase. I mean he did end up making a fool of himself in front of some of the students. Wait, why should I feel bad about that? He's the one who ditched me for Danielle. Suddenly I felt someone sit down beside me but I didn't bother looking. I knew it was Chase.

"I messed everything up, didn't I?" he asked.

"Define messing up?" I replied.

He sighed and I looked at him "Bree told me how you felt and I feel the same way about you. I like you Katie and I am so sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me."

I smiled and he smiled back at me. I scooted closer and he wrapped an arm around my waist "I forgive you Chase."

There was a slight pause until Chase broke it "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend Katie?" I grinned and kissed him. When I pulled away his eyes were still closed "So is that a yes?"

I smiled "Of course it's a yes Chase."

"Good." He kissed me again.


	4. Rats on a Train

In the last couple of weeks since the whole fiasco at the dance I hung out more around the Davenport household and managed to do the impossible: I managed to charm Mr. Davenport. And what's really weird is that I can go down to the lab whenever I want. Crazy right? I feel like I entered the Twilight Zone. So now I was down in the lab with Adam, Chase, Bree, Leo and Mr. Davenport.

"Okay guys, the next phase of your training is handling extreme climates." Mr. Davenport explained "So we'll frost Chase, bake Bree, and submerge Adam. Not part of the training. I just got one of those carnival dunk tanks and I can't wait to try it out." I smiled and my eyes landed on Chase. He smiled back at me but looked away blushing.

Chase entered is capsule "Okay Chase, I'm setting your tube on Antarctic. If it gets too much just give me a sign." I worried for a moment before realizing that my boyfriend is a bionic which made everything so much cooler.

"Bring it!"

Mr. Davenport turned the machine on "Hey that's not fair. I want to be abused my weather."

"Leo if you really want to be abused try standing over here next to Adam's morning breath." Bree said and I smiled.

"I don't have morning breath," Adam said "It smells like that all day." Eww, that's so gross.

"Leo these guys are genetically engineered to handle these kinds of climates. You're not."

"I can handle extreme cold."

"Leo, you get brain freeze from chewing mint gum."

I laughed and Leo turned to me "It's not funny Katie."

"To you maybe." I said back.

Mr. Davenport's phone went off "Davenport. What? Well that's terrible!" we followed Mr. Davenport around the lab. What was going on? "I mean, well, that's awesome, but that's terrible. I-I got to do something!"

"What's going on? What's terrible?" Adam asked what was on all of our minds.

"Well, I created the worlds fastest train but now it's speeding out of control full of highly explosive neuclonium towards downtown Welkerville!"

"Well then what was awesome?" I asked.

"It's going like four hundred miles an hour." Mr. Davenport gushed "My entire career is riding or perhaps crashing on this train and I don't understand. My design was flawless." He started typing something in his computer.

"So flawless that you forgot to include the emergency brake?" Leo asked.

"No. I never counted on the conductor dropping his papaya smoothie all over the controls and then dropping off the train."

"Well if I were to build a high speed train first thing I would have put in was a cup holder. Oh! And one of those bumper stickers on the back that says 'I break for cows'." I rolled my eyes at Adam.

"You know when stuff like this happens they always blame the scientist. This is human error. Scientist's don't make mistakes."

There was a tapping on the door and I turned to see my boyfriend frozen like a human Popsicle.

"Chase. Now I have to explain the whole train story again."

I ran and opened up the door while Bree was getting him a towel. Once he was wrapped Bree, Leo and I tried to warm Chase up. I placed my hands on either side of his face to warm up his cheeks "Feeling any better?" I asked.

Chase smiled "Much. Thanks."

Mr. Davenport came in carrying a couple of bags "The good news is whenever I create something I always create a back-up device to support it."

"As suppose to building it right the first time?" Chase said and I pinched his shoulder.

"Be nice."

"You know I think I liked you better frozen." I rolled my eyes but smiled at their banter "My auxiliary decelerator will stop anything. Ocean liners, freight trains, tanks, eighteen wheelers, twelve wheelers..."

"Does it stop unnecessarily long explinations?" Leo asked.

"Apparently so. One problem I can't figure out is how to get it on the train."

Bree, Chase and Adam exchanged looks and I didn't like it "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Bree asked.

"Our first mission!" Bree and Chase.

"I wanna pet pig!" Obviously Adam would say something like that.

"No, no, no. You are not prepared for this kind of mission. It is a highly volitile situation. Down the line, fingers crossed there will be plenty of horrible disasters."

"Yeah but you need to stop this train now and you need us to help you do it." Chase said and I cursed the wind for how incredibly smart he is. "Your career depends on it."

"Please Mr. Davenport. This is what you trained us for." Bree whined.

"Alright," Mr. Davenport gave in "You gotta leave the nest sometime. Okay get in your capsule's guys. I can't believe I'm saying this but it's time to upgrade your mission suits," he choked up.

As they were getting into their capsules, Adam turned around "I hope you addressed the chaffing problem." I looked at him funny and they got changed.

Adam, Bree and Chase stepped out in their new suits, which, by the way, were super cool "Oooh I see you put in the seat warmers."

Mr. Davenport nodded "Alright, we'll be able to use these ear pieces to communicate and I'll monitor your progress on the trains surveillance system. That way if you guys blow up in a fiery explosion I can watch it on folding glorious HD."

Don't say that! Now he's freaking me out!

"That came out wrong."

Ya think?!

"We get our first mission!" Chase.

"We get to save lives." Bree.

"Seriously I want a pig!" Adam.

Mr. Davenport passed out the ear pieces and Lep inserted himself in between Chase and Adam to get one.

"Leo."

"Well what am I suppose to use? Two cans and a string?" Leo complained.

Tasha came in all dressed up with a huge smile on her face "Well your favorite news reporter just got their big break?"

Chase, Adam, and Bree named someone and Tasha shook her head "No. Me!"

"I am done reporting on singing dogs and babies who look like ex-presidents. The network finally gave me a reall assignment. I'm covering a runaway train!"

"No way! Ain't that a coinky-dink! Mr. Davenport-"

"Is a-is so proud of you, honey."

"Will you watch Leo? I have a train to catch." Tasha asked. She would have been furious if she found out!

"Absolutly and don't forget. Be balanced, fair, collect all the facts and blame the conductor. He's an idiot."

I looked at the clock "I gotta get home before my dad has a freak out." I kissed Chase's cheek and hugged Bree "I'll see you guys later and be careful."

That night I sat down with my dad in the living room. A pizza box sat in front of us while the news was on. I was currently flipping through news channels and saw the train moving faster and faster. I stopped on one channel that Tasha was on it and she was interviewing...Leo?! What the frack!

The next day the guys told me everything that happened "So Leo nearly killed you all?" I asked and Leo glared at me.

"Yup but in the end he did stay and help us stop the train." Bree said.

"I know. I saw Leo being interview by Tasha. I bet she was mad with you Leo."

Soon it was just Chase and I. Leo went off to class, Bree went to find Ethan and Adam just wandered off "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Me too." Chase replied.

I then kissed Chase "I'm glad _you're _okay Chase. Things would be a lot different without you."

Chase smiled "Things would be different without you either. Plus I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled and Chase leaned in and kissed me again. We broke apart when the bell rang and we held hands all the way to class.

**AN: So I know most of this episode deals with them on the train but I couldn't have Katie on the train. This is mostly a romance kind of story and I didn't want to have to put her through all of that. I'm sorry if you were expecting that but hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer.**


	5. Exoskeleton vs Grandma

I was upstairs doing Bree's nails and we were talking about the football team and how they're probably going to loose next weeks game. Our star quarterback had popped out his arm out of his arm socket and was going to the hospital next week to get in popped back in. I quietly waited for Bree's nails to dry while she talked about Ethan this and Ethan that. Don't get me wrong. I love it that my best friend is happy with her boyfriend but, seriously, who needs to hear about it all the time? Certainly not me. Secretly I was here to see Chase but Bree told me he was down in Davenport's lab working on something and he asked not be disturbed so I asked Bree if she wanted to hang out instead. Suddenly the doors opened to the elevator and Chase, Leo and Mr. Davenport walked out.

Chase greeted me with a soft kiss on my lips and smiled "I love doing that." and I smiled back.

"I love it when you do that." I replied and Chase kissed me again.

"Ugh! We get it. You love kissing each other. Now can you stop it?" Leo complained but Chase just smirked and kissed me again "Oh my god! Get a room!"

For some reason unknown, I love annoying Leo Dooley. He may be my friend but he's annoying as hell sometimes. Maybe that's why annoying him is so much fun.

Bree then asked us if we wanted to play catch.

Tasha was on the phone with someone "Yes, mom, Leo and I love our new home. Oh! You...should...come...and visit." I stopped playing but Chase and Bree had this tournament going on about how long they could keep the ball up in the air. Tasha looked around while she was on the phone.

Adam was lifting Leo like he was lifting weights "467, 468, put some muscle in it, 479..."

Mr. Davenport had this weird gaget thingy on his head "Shh! I'm picking up radio from Singapore." and he started singing to a song which almost made my ears burn off "That could be a hit, mark my words."

"But not today!" Tasha said "Why? Because Donald's not feeling well. Look I gotta go. He just threw up in my purse. Love you. Bye!"

"You know, we're going to have your mother over eventually."

"No. We don't. Look my mom doesn't just visit. She has inspections. If she spots anything weird she will use it as an excuse for her to move in." Tasha replied and I felt bad that she could be honest with her mom. Made me wish my mom was still alive.

Bree sped her way over to Tasha to catch the ball Chase threw at her "Nothing weird here!"

"Honey, when your mother visits I will shower her with love, I will make her feel welcome and I will do everything humanly possible-"

Mr. Davenport didn't get to finish because the doorbell rang and Tasha gasped "It's my mother!"

"I'll be in the lab."

Did he just do what I think he did?

"Quick! Turn invisible!" When they gave her looks she said "Oh come on! You have every other freaky ability. Just run and hide!"

Chase pulled me by the hand and we hid behind the counter when Tasha's mother walked in "Oh good it's unlocked."

"Mom! You're here."

"Would have been here sooner if hadn't been for your stupid gate." Tasha's mom said.

"Oh that's just Donald's titanium security fence."

"Well if you ram it with your car hard enough it pops right open." I liked Tasha's mom. She had spunk.

Chase's hand was still holding mine and I squeezed it knowing he was still beside me. He squeezed it back in return.

"Leo! There's my baby. Come give me some sugar." and she started squeezing the life out of him. "Grandma brought your favorite. Bran fruit cake." I almost laughed at Leo mimicking his grandmother.

Leo was handed the 'loaf' and almost fell over "Grandma you shouldn't have. And when I say you shouldn't have..."

"Leo," Tasha warned.

We tried sneaking out but Leo's grandmother spotted us "Who are they?" Damn it! So close.

"They...are the...staff!"

"Except for the girl in the white shirt!" Leo exclaimed and I looked at him funny "She's my girlfriend!"

Chase growled beside me and I jabbed him in the side then I glared at Leo who held my hand in the process. This was the most uncomfortable thing I have ever been through. Chase and I looked at each other helplessly and I knew what Chase was thinking. 'When this is all over, Leo's a dead man.'

"Big house."

"Staff?" Tasha's mom said "Oh Tasha, still so lazy."

"And you are still so-" she stopped "my mother."

"So what do you do?" She asked Adam.

"Well I collect rocks, I lift heavy thing, I chase bugs." He replied.

"Adam is our...chef!" Tasha interrupted. At this point Leo was still holding onto my hand and i was trying to pull my hand away. I could feel Chase's anger next to me.

"Oh, right, chef. You know normally I wear a puffy hat and yell things in Italian. Bonjour!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically and I was not one of them.

"What a wonderful sense of humor!" Tasha exclaimed and I was so close to rolling my eyes. But that would have given everything away so I smiled instead.

"And who is she." Tasha's mother said pointing to Bree.

"Bree is my personal trainer."

"Ah. And what does a person trainer do?"

"Its...personal?" Bree said.

Tasha walked over to Chase "And Chase is Leo's...nanny." That's when a small laugh escaped and Leo glared at me from the corner of his eye.

"Man nanny. Manny." A Man nanny? Really?

"Aren't you a little young to be a Manny?"

"Aren't you a little young to be a grandma?" Chase quipped back.

Tasha mom's stared at Chase for a moment "Oh I like him!"

She then turned to me and I was frozen in my spot "Leo, I must say, you picked such a beautiful young lady to be your girlfriend." I smiled and replied a thank you. "How did you too become a couple?" she asked.

"Yes, Leo. How did you two become a couple?" Chase gritted through his teeth and I gave him a look to cool it.

"Oh, you know. We had gym class together...and I...charmed her with my wits! Yeah that's it! It was all in the charm!'

She looked at me "Oh yes, such the...charmer!" I said and punched him hard while keeping a smile on my face. Leo rubbed his arm and I glared at him. Chase was right. He is a dead man.

"Well I approve."

I stayed upstairs with Tasha, Bree and Adam while my fake boyfriend and my realy boyfriend were downstairs in the lab working on what Chase explained to me was 'The Call'. I didn't want to have anything to do with it. Tasha was showing Mrs. Dooley around the house...which would take forever since this house is HUGE!

Adam was in the kitchen while Bree and I talked "So how does it feel being Leo's girlfriend." She poked and I playfull glared at her.

"That's not funny Bree." I said.

"If you think about it, it kinda is." Adam said.

"If you weren't bionic and you didn't have super strength, I would totally beat you Adam."

Bree laughed as Tasha and her mother walked in "There is too much technology around here. In my day we didn't have all these gizmos and gadgets. You had your family, it was horrible and you lived with it. And don't get me started on your staff. I mean, how is my Leo suppose to do anything for himself?"

"Well he'll learn without someone critizing his every move." Her mother gave Tasha a look and I smiled "I'm guessing."

Adam was still standing by the stove when Tasha's mom walked over to him "So what's the master chef preparing anyway?"

"He's making..." she said flipping through a recipe book "spaghetti! I love how you follow the directions exactly as written."

Bree tiptoed her way over to Grandma and pulled into the living room "Uh, hey why don't we do some exercises. It'll help loosen up your creeky bones. And by creeky I mean time tested and full of expierence!" and she gave Grandma a hip bump.

I went back to watching Adam try and attempt to make spaghetti "Add one can of tomatos." and then Adam cracked open the can and dumped the whole thing in along with the tin can cap. Bree and Grandma were still stretching and Adam scratched the back of his head with a spoon "Simmer on low heat. Low heat." And then he used his heat vision to heat up the pot "Yeah! I'm cookin'! Which I always do."

"Okay," Bree said "Umm, let's move on to a simple little exercise that can strenghten your core while crushing a man's windpipe."

Tasha started laughing "They already kicked her out of bookclub for using that one. Anything else?"

"How about..Pick up the hat! Yeah! You reach back and pick up the hat and you kick the air behind you." Grandma almost fell over and I was amazed how I didn't laugh despite wanting to.

Bree used her super speed and raced behind Grandma to catch her "How'd you get behind me so fast?"

"Uh, how did you get in front of me so fast? You speedy little grandma, you."

There was a bunch of noise coming from below and Bree and I tried to distract Grandma while Tasha went downstairs. We were currently talking about Leo and how he asked me out. I made a bunch of stuff up. For example: I fell for his extremely stupid pick-up lines. I tried not to gag while telling my fake story. We heard a little more noise. What was going on down there? Grandma asked where Leo and Davenport were "They're around here somewhere." we kept saying.

Soon Davenport and the guys came up and when I looked at Chase he seem ticked off "You okay?" I asked quietly. We were off to the side and away from view.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I kissed his cheek quickly and walked in front of Chase. Soon he came out as well.

"Donald!"

"Rose!" Oh so her name is Rose. In my head I was calling her Grandma.

"About time. I was beginning to think you were ignoring me."

"I was," Davenport said "sick. I was feeling sick. Very ill. And I had a very important phone call, uh, that is not nearly as important as you."

"Nice save." Rose said.

"Uh huh, I thought so."

Bree was doing jumping jacks "Honey, what is Adam and Bree doing?"

"You mean our chef and trainer?"

"That explains what they're doing."

I stood by Leo adding to the effect that I wanted to be near him while Adam was 'cooking'. And I put cooking lightly because when he pulled the spoon from the pot, half of the spoon was gone "Uh just a couple more minutes!"

"Till what? You melt the pot?" Leo asked.

"You know what? Let's just all sit down and have a nice dinner together."

"We can sit down but having a nice dinner isn't going to happen."

"At least Adam is trying." I told him.

"Yeah. But badly."

"Hey! You're Leo's nanny and you're letting him near a hot stove?" Rose said.

Chase rushed over to Leo "Watch it Leo. You want to get sent to bed without any supper?"

Leo looked from the stove to Chase "Yes."

We sat down while Adam served. Out of the pot came hard and burnt noodles "What the?" Rose exclaimed.

"Spaghetti?"

"What in the name of Great Ceasar's Ghost is going on around here?" she asked.

"Trust me!" Tasha said "There is nothing unusual going on here."

"Everything is completly normal."

Suddenly something came crashing through the wall from the kitchen and I jumped behind Bree "Well that was horrible timing." Davenport couldn't be anymore right.

The exoskeleton flipped over the island table "What is that?!"

"That is...another member of our staff." Leo said as it came closer as it continued to flip and destroy things in it's path "Go away James. We don't need you right now!"

"Boy I'm old not senile and that's no butler. I'm out." Rose ran behind the couch and everyone followed. Chase and Leo hid behind the fake plant.

The suit kept making more destruction "Adam don't just sit there. Go take that thing down!"

As he was getting up Tasha pulled him back down "No! If you do that someone will know that someone has certain abilities!"

A crate was thrown over our heads and I looked to see if Chase and Leo were alright. Tasha let out a yelp "Oh well great! Dinner's ruined!" Adam exclaimed.

Rose spoke up "Donald, you're the man of the house. Do something!"

Mr. Davenport got up "Right I'll take care of this." as he made his move the suit shot lazers from it's wrists and Donald went back behind the couch.

"My hero." Rose stated and I again, I would have laughed if I wasn't in complete danger right now.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Leo got up and the suit was shooting lazers at him but he dodged them in time.

"No do you see? Your little gizmo's putting us all in danger. That robot is about to kill us. Now back when I was a kid back in the day-" Rose went off.

"That's a fasinating story Rose. You mind if we hear about it later?" Davenport asked and he started throwing throw pillows. Like that was going to do any good!

'It's destroying our house and you're tossing pillows at it."

"Well they're called throw pillows!" and he continued to toss them at the suit.

Leo came back shortly after with something in his hand "Time for this exo to meet its match."

"The Electro-Field Destabilizer. Great idea Leo!" Chase said.

"Thanks."

Soon Leo ducked behind the fake plant "Here you should do it. Sorry for stealing your sizzle."

Seriously? Now?! Of all times to apologize and they pick this one! Boys.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I just have to get use to the idea of having another brother around."

Mr. Davenport was holding onto a pillow "Guys I'm really enjoying the heart felt moment but I'm running out of pillows here!"

"Do something!" I cried and Chase and Leo leaped into action.

"Should we take this bad boy down together?" Leo asked.

"I'll flip, you zap?"

Chase got up and waved his arms trying to get the exoskeleton's attention "Hey Exo!" I watched in amazment when Chase flipped over the couch and did a kick spin in the air.

"Here comes the pain!" Leo jumped down but the Electro-Field Distablizer was knocked out of his hands and the suit grabbed him and twisted him until it had both of Leo's arms in the air.

"Hey Chase, do we have a plan B?!"

"Hey!" Rose got up "No one lays a hand on my grandson. It's time to pick up the hat!"

She bet down and kicked the exo in the stomach and ran back behind the couch.

"Way to go Grandma. And you didn't even break a hip." Bree said and Rose gave her a thumbs up.

Leo was now lying on the floor and suit was towering over him "Look out Leo!"

Chase came in, grabbed the device off the floor, picked up Leo and created a force field. This was the first time I saw his force field and it was amazing! "Stay close."

The exo suit got zapped and flew back a couple of feet and was spazzing out until it stopped moving.

I did a small victory dance with Bree until Rose got suspicious "Somebody better tell me what's going on right now. And right now passed so you're not talking fast enough."

"Well there is a completely rational explanation for all of this. You are delusional. Who wants dessert!"

"You know what mom. This is our life. Our house may be high tech and chaotic but it is full of love. And it may not be perfect for you but it is perfect for our family."

"What family? Wait a minute, who are these people?"

"They are...uh, my brother's kids. That I adopted when he died...fell...in a volcano."

"And who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm actually Chase's girlfriend." I said pointing to my right.

She paused "Well why didn't you just say so. Now it all make sense! You're just a modern family with a bunch of adorable kids! Who is going to need their grandma around all the time." Wait, what? "You know I can stay a few days in that spare bedroom you got down the hall. Come on baby I've got my overnight bag in the car-"

She kept rambling until Tasha were out the door. Mr. Davenport spoke up while Adam and Bree and I went upstairs so I didn't get to hear the whole conversation.

Later that day, we all sat down in the living room watching t.v. Chase's arms were wrapped around me, my head in between his chin and shoulder and we were all laughing at something on the show "Oh man I am starving." Rose said and my stomach started to growl. Chase leaned down and kissed my cheek.

The doorbell rang "Oh that must be the pizza."

'I'll get it!" Leo said as he walked to the door in his exo suit.

"Leo, what are you doing in that thing?" Tasha asked.

Leo opened the door and the pizza guy took one look at him and dropped the boxes of pizzas and ran off "Getting free pizza."

Later on as I was about to leave to go home I heard Chase calling my name. As I turned around Chase kissed me "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Can't a guy a kiss his girlfriend without be questioned?" He smiled.

I gave him an odd look "Okay," I said "I'll see you at school?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow Katie."


	6. Smart and Smarter

No matter how many times I walk through these halls I will never like coming to school. It's a place full of bullies and know-it-alls. Unfortunately for me, that includes my know-it-all boyfriend. Sometimes it annoys me how smart he is. He can be a big cocky too and that doesn't look good in my eyes. But I'm not going to break up with him over something like that. That would just be stupid.

I was walking in with Bree and Adam "Oh check out what I've done to my locker!" Adam opened it up and a bunch of crap was hanging from it. It looked like what underneath my bed looked like when I was five "Tada! Here's where I keep my books, down here I keep random strands of hair I've collected to make fake mustaches." Eww. That is so gross. "And here is where I stock pile old lunches or as I like to call it: My tum tum yum yums." Wow. Just wow.

Leo walked over to us with a piece of paper in his hand "Hey Leo." Bree greeted "What's that."

"My progress report. I can't believe my science teacher says I'm always late to class."

"But you're always late to class." Adam said and I smiled.

"I know that but I don't need it publicized."

Suddenly Chase ran over to us and I smiled at him "Look at this! An A minus? I knew my home ec teacher had it out for me. Always criticising my muffins."

"Haha I beat you. I got a D plus. Plus because I'm better." I rolled my eyes at Adam.

"Adam the plus is...you know what it's just not even worth it anymore."

"D is not a good grade. But we don't really expect you to get good grades. I'm engineered to be the smartest person on the planet and I just got an A minus. I've been relegated to the huddled unwashed masses of minuses...like you!"

"Watch it Mr." I told Chase.

"Chase I know this must be hard for you but I mean look at the bright side. Seeing you fall flat on your face is really fun for us." Bree said.

I sat down next to Chase "I've got to find a way to reclaim my superiority." Oh great here we go.

"Well you could sign up for the student of the semester competition." Leo suggested.

"What's that?"

"Every semester, kids compete to see who can who can best improve the school. Whoever gets the most school votes wins free pencils, a bumper sticker and a cheesy picture of himself on the wall."

"And that cheesy picture will show everyone that my brilliance reigns supreme! I am so going to win!" Chase jumped up and I rolled my eyes. I was so not going to get involved with this. It can only go bad.

"Oh! I call your free pencils! No, wait! I want the cheesy picture! Oh gosh they both sound so good."

I feel so bad for Adam. Mr. Davenport should as a few brain cells to the few he has already. It's just a suggestion.

Chase kissed my cheek and then the bell rang. Adam and Chase looked at each other "Race ya!" and they took off.

"See you guys later." My class was only a few steps away so I wasn't worried.

The next day Chase came down the stairs handing out cards. He spotted me at the end of the stairs "Hey cutie." he said "Vote for me?"

"Who else would I vote for?"

He smiled and spotted Adam, Bree and Leo "hey!" Chase said handing Leo a card that said CHASE THE DREAM "What do you think?"

"What do I think or what's appropriate to say to your face?"

"Chase the dream?" Bree asked "Please do not give these to anyone I might want to become friends with."

I held up another card "Too late." and Bree groaned.

"I've got a whole plan, check it out. I even linked the latest facial recognition software to the school database to create a laser automated attendance system." An alarm went off and some guy name Andrew Lamb walked through. Chase's voice went through the system saying that he has been late three times in a row. If that ever did it to me, I'd rip the wiring's out and hit my boyfriend with it.

"Straight to the principals office Andy." Chase said "He'll thank me later for putting him on the right path."

"Ugh, dude your never going to win with that. Kids want fun stuff like Jacuzzis in math class and hallways paved with candy. Oh! And I think Biology would be a lot more fun if we could juggle the frogs before we dissected them!" We don't want any of that...well, I know I don't anyways.

"That's frog abuse." Leo stated.

"Fine. We'll do it after. But it's going to get messy."

Everyone walked into lunch but I held Chase back "Why do you need to be student of the semester so bad? You and I both know how your a genius. Isn't that enough?"

Chase took my hand "It's not just that. I want the whole school to know who is the smartest person amoung them. I need this." he begged.

"Fine but I'm just worried. I have a bad feel about this." I said.

Chase smiled "What could go wrong?"

With Chase still holding onto my hand, he pulled me into the lunch room. Adam was up in line and I sat down with Bree at one of the lunch tables.

Chase scanner thingy went off "Too much gravy."

"Don't tell me what to do turkey."

I watched from my seat Chase and Adam's interaction "Adam, that's my nutritional scanner insuring that everyone gets a personally balanced and nutritious lunch."

"Chase I don't think your scanners a very good idea."

"Of course it is! Who doesn't love being told how to eat properly?"

People's lunches went through the scanner and was telling them how much food was on their tray. It was really annoying "Chase you're going about this all wrong let me help."

"Look I know how to win you votes."

The next thing I knew Adam came wheeling in on a cart and shouting to vote for Chase. I smiled but saw Chase wasnn't too happy. "Adam what is going on?"

"I'm helping you win. Or should I say I'm helping you win. That last part was said into the microphone and I had to cover my ears.

"I do not need a cheesy DJ setup."

"That's why I brought an awesome DJ setup!" Adam said.

Then everyone started dancing with spoons except me and Chase. Could things get any weirder?

I walked out of the cafeteria suddenly not feeling hungry. Plus I so did not want the scanner to go over my food and judge me for what I eat.

After another class ended I caught up with Chase again and we held hands while walking back into the cafeteria where Adam was putting down one of the vending machines "Hey!" and Adam started screaming "Adam for the last time that's not a giant lunch box."

"No it's part of your new campaign for student of the semester. I, I mean you, put a vending machine in study hall."

"But those aren't even healthy foods. Is that key lime pie?" I took a closer look. Holy crap that is key lime pie. What is that doing in there?

"I don't know. Give me a buck and I'll find out."

People were coming over to the vending machine in packs "They love it."

"Of course they do. They're getting their meal from a machine. And you didn't think you needed my help. I'm totally going to win this thing for you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're going to win this thing for me?" Chase asked.

Uh oh.

"Yeah I just said that." Adam replied "Don't you think your sudden popularity has something to do with my ideas?"

"No. I think that people are finallly realizing my campaign slogan 'Chase the dream' is about me. I'm the dream. It works on a lot of levels. Don't hurt yourself."

Oh no. Why don't people listen to me? This is going to end really bad.

"Chase." I said but he ignored me. Fine if that's how he wants to play it.

"But my strategy was ten times better. You just can't deal with the fact that I'm finally smarter at something than you are."

"Oh really? Ten times better? Did you use all your fingers and toes to count that one out?"

"Chase. Stop." Again he ignored me.

"You know what. You always treat me like an idiot but not this time I'm entering this contest and I'm taking you down."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you not listening? I just said I would!" and Adam stormed off.

"Can you believe him?"

I glared at my boyfriend "Actually I can. And apparently I was right. This is going to end badly."

And I left him standing by himself.

I hadn't talked to Chase since then. I was a little ticked off at his behavior. He called me a couple of times but I refused to pick up my phone. When I walked into school Chase was handing out cards again and asking people for their votes. All of a sudden Adam came through driving a car in the school driveway "Excuse me! Coming through. Who wants a ride on the high school party bus? Whoo Whoo!"

"Do you honestly believe that giving kids rides to class is going make them want to vote for you?"

"Who's going to class? We're just cruising the halls." Adam replied.

"Hey everyone! Wouldn't you rather walk to class when you're also putting in two percent of your daily exercise requirement?"

Adam made a face and everyone climbed into the 'Party Bus'.

"No? Okay."

"Attention party bussers. There will be no stops so if your looking for a ride to class plan your jumps accordingly."

As Adam stepped on the gas, flames came out of the back and I jumped back in surprise. Where did he even get that thing anyway?

I walked over to Chase and put a hand on his arm and Leo walked down the stairs "Well, my scientific polling which consists of all your crumpled up bits of buisness cards in the trash can shows that Adam is beating you by a comfortable margin."

"If I'm going to compete with him, I have to start thinking like a simple minded creature. One who goes through the day on basic instincts and random impulse. Like a dog or a monkey or a sea slug." Leo and Chase looked at each other and said together "Or Adam."

Once Leo was gone Chase looked at me "Are you mad at me?"

I gave him the 'are-you-serious?' look "Look I'm sorry for whatever I did-" I cut him off there.

"Chase, don't apologize to me about something you don't know why you are, okay? This whole student of the semester is bringing out a side of you that I really don't like at the moment. It seems like showing up Adam is more important than supporting him. And unless you can understand what I'm saying, I'm not going to be around you."

"Katie don't do this."

"No Chase. I've tried to stand by you through this but aparently not."

I turned around and walked away from him to go to my next class.

The next thing I saw took me over the edge. Chase was grilling cheeseburgers in the hallways asking for more votes. I wanted to to walk over to him but I was sill mad at him so I watched from the sidelines.

"Here you go. Enjoy you Cheaseburger." I rolled my eyes at his stupid play on words.

Adam walked over to him and he folded his arms "A hamburger cart? That's the best you got?"

"The only thing juicier than my burgers is what you're about to eat. Which is a big heaping pile of hot tasty defeat." Chase replied and went back to serving burgers.

"Speaking of defeat. Care for a foot rub?" Adam asked pointing to a bunch of people getting feet massages. I was so close from taking a seat but then I thought of Chase and I couldn't bare myself to do it. It would be like betrayal.

"What's that?"

"That is my two minute massage stop! Winning hearts and minds ten toes at a time." I'll admit Adam was clever at that one.

"Oh go ahead people. First come first serve."

Adam took one of Chase's hamburgers and started eating it and Chase put down his spatula "You know what? I've really had it with you." Uh oh. Some shiz was about to go down.

"Awe, what are you going to do about it?"

"You know, you really can't enjoy a burger," he said picking up the ketchup bottle "without a little ketchup on your buns." I covered my mouth when Chase squeazed the ketchup in Adam's pants.

"Ha! Jokes on you. I kinda liked it."

Later that day I walked in with Leo to find out who was going to become the nest student of the semester "This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for."

Adam gasped "They found a talking horse that fights crime?"

Really? Not even one more brain cell?

"No. It's the student of the semester results. Ms. Thistle gets to open the results because she is the oldest teacher in school."

"And frankly I can't wait for this to be over and done with!" I said. I had to put my two cents in.

Ms. Thistle took her time in opeing up the envelope but Chase was impatient for the results "Oh just give me the stupid thing!"

"Chase!"

"I mean let me help you ma'am."

Nice save genius.

Chase opened the results up and started jumping up and down reading it "Yes! Yes! I-tied with Adam?"

"Yes I half won!" Adam said lifting Chase in a hug.

"Put me down!"

Chase then started begging after the bell rang "There must be some mistake! Maybe you missed a few? Count again! Please!"

"No Chase she's not gonna make it through another count." Leo said.

It was despressing watching Chase beg like that.

"Oh I gotta go my rides here."

I walked over to Chase "Sorry you tied with Adam." That's all I could say to make him feel better, which, by the way, so didn't work.

So in the end I walked with Chase to their house and we entered the lab. Leo was going off about something Bree had done but I never fully got the whole conversation.

"I can't believe we tied. Now we each have to write and essay to determine the winner."

"Yeah," Adam said as he was doing something in his notebook "When everybody at school reads my essay I'm going to be student of the semester."

"Let me see that." Chase snatched the notebook from Adam "It's just a bunch of badly drawn rocketships."

"Yeah next page."

"A tiny headed guy with a big mouth?"

Adam chuckled "Yeah that's you. Next page."

Chase began reading off of the paper "I, Adam Davenport, should be student of the semester." he said "That's it?"

"What? It's sharp and to the point. Took me twenty five minutes."

"You know what? I'm not even worried because the winner's going to write the best essay and we all know that's me."

"You think you're so smart! Well you may be a better writer but I'm a better.." Adam stopped.

"That's right! You got nothing!"

"No I got this!" and there goes his heat vision.

I stood back with Bree and Leo as Chase used his shield "Oh you think your so cool because you have lasers. Well guess what? I can fight back too."

Chase did something with the shield and aimed it at Adam and Adam went flying back. I gasped and looked at Chase in shock. This? Yeah this isn't bad. This is chaos!

"Bullseye."

The started fighting "Bree should we do something?" Leo asked and I nodded. Something had to be done about this much crazy.

"Nah, they're bionic brothers. It's how they role." Chase was thrown across the room and I winced as he fell "And fly."

"Ha! I can still pin you in less than three seconds!"

Chase got up "I'm good!" Bree and I rolled our eyes "Ugh, he always plays the psyical card! This contest was my thing and he's trying to show me up."

"He's not trying to show you up. He did show you up. Instead of giving him credit you made him feel stupid. Which is how you always make him feel."

I sighed in frustration. I did say that didn't I? I'm like the Invisible Woman ever since this stupid student of the semester rolled around.

"Huh. Now I'm starting to think she's smarter than you too."

Chase looked beyond Leo and our eyes met. He looked sorry and I just gave him a weak smile before going upstairs with Bree.

The next day at school...

"Prepare yourself for the bitter distaste of defeat which I plan on spoon feeding you in delightful bite sized portions every time I see you." Adam said as we waited for the final results of who would win.

"Mhm. Let's just see what happens." Chase replied.

_"And the student of the semester is...Adam Davenport!" _

"Woohoo! I beat you! Eat it! Eat the defeat!" I smiled when Chase did complain or fight back "Open your mouth."

"Okay Adam."

"Lick the spoon! Lick it!"

"Alright! That's enough." When Adam left I held his hand and Chase smiled down at me. Bree came walking around the corner.

"Uh Chase? Something is not right with Adam's essay. 'I should be student of the semester because I'm tall, I'm happy and I will let you have dogs in the library.'" Bree read.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Adam would have misspelled library. Adam would have misspelled dogs!"

"Okay fine. I wrote it, put his name on it and tanked my own essay."

My Chase is back ladies and gentlemen! He is back!

"He had good ideas and deserved to win. So I got one A minus. I guess I can't be perfect at everything."

"Chase that's not true. You're not perfect at a lot of things." Bree patted his shoulder and went to her locker.

Chase went over to Adam and congratulated him on winning "The best man won. And I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't smart enough to win."

"Yes it was very scrumptious of you." I giggled behind Chase.

"Presumptuous." Chase corrected.

"That as well."

They hugged and there was a horn honking and Leo was driving the party bus "Hey Bree! Good news! I found a new way to make it to class on time." We all piled in. I was inbeween my best friend and my boyfriend.

"Buckle up guys. We hit the burner all the way to art class!"

After school I found Chase and Leo looking at Adam's student of the semester picture "Are you sure you're not upset about Adam beating you for student of the semester?"

"Yeah Chase. Not even a little bit upset?" both of them jumped but relaxed when it was just me.

"Eh, a little bit. But I'll get over it."

Chase looked around and I wondered what he was doing. He then proceeded to draw a mustache and a mole on Adam's face. We laughed and Chase turned around "Yeah, I'm over it."

Adam came down "Hey!" I stopped laughing "I was gonna do that." and then Adam proceeded to add facial hair to his own picture.

The bell then rang and Leo said "I'll see you at home Chase."

And then there was two.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you Katie. I was wrong on so many levels and I didn't listen to you in the beginning." He took a step closer to me and took my hand "Please please forgive me!

I smiled "I've already forgiven you Chase."

"You have?"

"Yeah. What you did for Adam was awesome. So yes, you're already forgiven."

Chase kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. The halls were all ready cleared out "I'm really lucky to have you."

I laughed and kissed him again "And don't you forget it!"

**AN: This took me two days to write. There is so much to write I thought my fingers were going to fall off. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Bionic Birthday Fail

**AN: This is going to be really shorter than the last chapter cause some parts Katie can't be apart of in this episode.**

Watching Adam, Bree and Chase in Davenport's simulator was a sight. I mean watching them kick butt in the virtual world made it easier for me to understand their bionics. And since I never really saw their bionics being put into action it made everything about knowing them even more cooler.

Mr. Davenport took out his key car and Adam, Bree and Chase took off their goggles "Adam, that was the rebel leader. The whole purpose of today's mission simulation was to interrogate him."

"I did and his answer was 'Ahhhhhh!'" Adam screamed and went through the motions of the virtual rebel leader.

"Hey next time could maybe throw in a cute blue eye rebel?" Bree asked while Chase wrapped and arm around my waist. Davenport gave her a look "What? I just sayin' it wouldn't kill you to add something something for the ladies."

"Step aside amateurs. Go ahead Big D! Set it to awesome!" Leo said and literally moved Chase, Adam and I to the side and went up on the simulation platform with a pair of goggles on.

Chase still had his arm around me as we walked over so he and siblings could get a bottle of water "Leo these are not a toy,"

"Come on! My birthday's coming up. Globally known as De I Del Leo."

"No. I designed the mission simulator to fine tune their bionics not to go on 3D joy rides. Besides you're not trained for it." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, how about, as a birthday gift, you give me a bionic ability?"

"Or I could gift wrap reality and you could play with that for a while." Mr. Davenport put a hand on Leo's shoulder and smirked.

"So Leo's having a birthday. What are you, like, nine?" Chase asked and I lightly hit him.

"Fourteen."

Chase laughed "No seriously."

"So how are you going to celebrate?" I asked.

"We're all going to celebrate. Every year my mom throws me a big surprise party."

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Last year she baked a cake the size of me! I'm not gonna brag but I was delicious."

A couple minutes later Tasha came down to lab all excited "I just found out that I won an award for my undercover report on expired produce. Something In The Crisper Can Kill You."

"Congratulations!" Mr. Davenport said while hugging Tasha "That's great!"

"Oh thank you but the awards baquet is the same day as Leo's birthday. I'm sorry honey but I'm gonna miss it. If I don't show up I'm afraid that they're going to give my award to that overdramtic screen hog Linda Monterez."

"It's okay mom. Go have fun. You deserve it." Leo said and walked over to us.

Bree tugged on his shirt "I thought she was going to throw you a party? I was promised a party."

"Every year she comes up with a lame excuse to make me think she's not throwing me a party. Award? Please. Have you seen her reporting?" Leo asked and I chuckled to myself. Chase and Adam were messing with something that I didn't want to be apart of. If you haven't noticed they get me into trouble without even trying.

"Leo are you sure you're not mad? We've never been apart on your birthday."

"Oh please. He'll have plenty of birthdays. Who knows if you're ever going win anything again." Adam said and Tasha glared.

"Mom go get your award." Leo coughed "Chocolate frosting."

"I promise we will celebrate the following night." Tasha promised.

"Hey, uh, why haven't we ever had a birthday party?" Bree asked and I felt sorry that they never celebrated their birthday.

"Donald! You never celebrated their birthdays?" Tasha asked.

"Oh course I've celebrated their birthdays." Mr. Davenport stuttered "Remember when we...No when we went to the...Yeah i've never celebrated their birthdays."

"Did you also eat all the cookies before Santa came down the chimney?" Tasha asked folding her arms.

"What's Santa?" Bree asked and she said it like she was about to cry.

"Oh come on." Tasha said and walked out of the lab.

"Why would you give them cookies?" Mr. Davenport asked following Tasha.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever! The size of the party is equal to the size of the excuse."

It was a shame he didn't know that his mom was really going to that award banquet.

"I'm gonna go work on my surprise face."

When Leo was gone while making surprise faces Adam said "Wohoo Leo's having a surprise party!"

"Adam if Leo was having a surprise party, don't you think we'd be invited?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Who does Tasha think she is for not inviting us?"

"No." Bree said "Tasha and Davenport really are going to an award ceremony."

"This is horrible. Leo is going to be dissapointed." I told them.

"Unless we throw him a surprise party and invite everyone from school." Chase suggested to me.

"Well what do we know about throwing a surprise party?" Bree asked.

"Well if it was me I'd want a bouncy house. And a pinata. Wait and a clown. No wait! Put the pinata on the clown in the bouncy house and hit everything at once."

I looked at him confused. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I could dissect Adam's brain but then I realize that it's Adam and I don't have the desire to.

"Candies bound to come out of somewhere."

"Oh! Let's invite Glitterhead! You know that internet star that sings her songs in sign language? You might have heard of her latest CD: Talk to the Hand."

No no no. Leo would want something cool at his party. Like those two sci-fi mutants from his favorite television show: Shark Man and Flipper Boy!"

"That's your favorite T.V. show." I said and he looks at me and smiles a little.

"It could be his also."

"You know what? Leo is a great brother and friend. Why don't we give him all three?"

"Woohoo! Yeah, we're having a party!" Adam was excited "Leo's going to be so surprised. I'm going to go tell him."

"Adam." Chase and I said in unison.

"Oh! Right! Well, I'm gonna go tell Leo he's not having a surprise party. That was close. He almost found out."

The three of is chased after Adam and I almost knocked into Chase in the process. But before I fell Chase caught me "Thanks."

A couple nights later I was helping Chase and Adam in the lab with the party balloons and I laughed when Adam accidentally put too much helium in the balloon and it popped. He jumped back and fell on his butt. He left suddenly and Chase and I were still laughing in hystarics.

"Oh man, my stomach hurts from laughing so much." I said and Chase and I's laughter died down. We were still doing balloons when he stopped suddenly.

"How did you know my favorite show was Shark Man and Flipper Boy?" he asked me.

I scoffed "I'm your girlfriend Chase. It's key that I should at least know some things about you while we're dating. Plus I saw you watching it when I was over a couple of times helping Bree with her 'Ethan problems'. I swear she has more problems with that boy than NASA had with the moon landing."

Chase smiled and leaned in but Adam used that moment to walk in with a balloon hat on his head. Chase glared at him brother but went back to blowing up balloons "Wait a second. How are we going to get all these balloons up without Leo noticing?"

"Oh no problem." Adam popped each one of the balloons we worked so hard to blow up and I winced as he popped each one.

Chase gave him a annoyed gesture and Adam gave him a confused shrug of the shoulders.

The doors opened and Leo walked through. I nudged Adam and Chase and we swiped of the pieces of balloon onto the floor and Adam shielded his body in front of the helium tank from Leo's view and we acted like we were just chilling out "Guys my mom's actually going to an awards banquet. She's not throwing me a surprise party."

"Aww no," Chase said "that's awful! " Leo nodded "We gotta go."

"Later bro." Chase pulled me by the hand and I waved bye to Leo.

"Happy Birthday Leo!" and Chase pulled me out the door.

Chase closed the doors "Hey! Where you going? It's my birthday!" Leo said.

Eddie came on screen "Eddie we're moving the party prep upstairs. Keep Leo in the lab until I give you the signal."

"Wait, so you want me to hold the poor kid against his will?" Eddie asked "I'm in!" I rolled my eyes and we headed upstairs to finish party decorating.

I loved doing stuff like this. It gave me a chance to make the room messy with party streamers and ballons. One time I went over board and I covered the enitre room with streamers. Dad said it looked like the party bus exploded in our house.

Chase laughed when he saw my work and he took the streamers away from me "Chase give em back please."

"Only if you kiss me." I stopped what I was doing and Bree was smirking at me.

I pecked him on the cheek but he held the streamers above him higher "No a real kiss...on the lips."

So I did so and he caught me around the waist. While we were kissing he slipped the roll of streamers in my hands and I instantly pulled away from the kiss and Chase pouted. I laughed and pecked him on his lips and went back to trashing the Davenport's living room with blue streamers.

A while later a bunch of people were rolling through and I was talking to one of the girls in my history class. We were talking about how our teacher talks like she's from another time period "So what's up with you can Chase? You two seem pretty close." Lana was her name.

I nodded and blushed "Actually Chase and I are dating. Have been for about a month now."

"Speaking of Chase," Lana said and motioned to where my boyfriend was making lame fish jokes to two people in half a shark and dolphin costume. I smiled when he lit up and my stomach flip floped. Huh, that was weird.

As the party went on more people showed up. I danced a little but Chase went all out with Shark Man and Flipper Boy doing some weird dance.

Suddenly Adam yelled "Bouncy house in the house!" He started jumping on it and it deflaited and I started laughing "Awe man, what is this thing made of? Plastic and air?"

Adam then brought in the limbo stick and everyone including the dancing clown joined in and we did that before breaking out the contecting train.

When the party was over I stayed behind to help with clean-up. Adam was trying to blow back up the bouncy house. I sat down next to Chase and looped my arm through his. Chase kissed my forehead.

"How's it looking guys?" Adam asked.

"Almost there. Keep going."

Mr. Davenport and Tasha came through the door and Chase, Bree and I stood up from our place on the couch "What in the name of the newly grounded is going on here?"

"We threw and awesome surprise party for Leo."

"Oh that is so sweet you guys." Tasha said.

Mr. Davenport on the hand didn't believe us "Yeah right hiding behind the Leo shield. Well played."

"Speaking of which, where is Leo?" Tasha asked looking around.

Uh oh. Did we...?

"He's right here!" Eddie happily said.

Leo's face popped on the screen "Where I've been for the past three hours!"

Yeah, we forgot the birthday boy.

"Yep. Just waiting for the signal."

"Eddie. Let Leo upstairs now!" said Chase.

"Alright there's my signal."

I sighed "Oh boy."

"Let me get this straight. So you guys had a surprise party for Leo without Leo?" Mr. Davenport asked and started laughing. Tasha shushed him up.

"Okay well Leo's going to be back up here in just a few seconds. Why don't we act like the party is still going on?"

This is so not going to work.

Chase did the countdown and we said surprise when Leo came back in. Leo didn't look all too happy.

"I thought my first birthday with you guys was gonna be awesome and you know what it probably was but I wouldn't know because I wasn't invited!"

I decided a little later after the clean up that it would be best if I went home "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

**(I am going to skip over the whole stealing Davenport's card and Leo becoming bionic for a day because she can't be there when it happens. Sorry)**

A day or two later, Chase called my cell phone and told me about Leo becoming bionic "Leo was pretty happy." he said.

"I bet. He gets to feel what it's like to be bionic."

There was a slight pause "So what are you doing next Friday night?"

I was thrown off "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering of you wanted to go out on a date. A proper one with jus the two of us."

I smiled and laughed "I'd love that Chase."

"Okay," he said "Friday at seven okay with you?"

"Yeah sounds awesome."

Again there was that feeling of my stomach feeling funny. I ignored it and continued to talk to him but the feeling kept coming back.

**AN: Could Katie be falling in LOVE with Chase? *GASP* Possibly. **


	8. Death Spiral Smackdown

I am so glad that my days in gym are over. I somehow managed to get by gym without having a dodgeball being thrown at my face. So when I found out from Bree that Adam and Leo had to face Fitness Challege Week, I cringed and told them 'Good luck with that'.

When I got to my locker to get my books Chase met with me and offered to walk me home.

"So what's new?" He asked as we walked down the side-walk.

"My dad's out of town again so it's just me holding down the fort until he comes home. When? I don't know."

"That sucks. Why don't you spend the night over with us? I'm sure Bree would love another girl around the house."

"Why would I love another girl around?" Bree asked as she caught up with us.

"My dad's out of town on buisness and I'm home alone. Chase asked me if I wanted to sleepover."

Bree squealed and my eardrums almost burst "That would be awesome! We can do our nails! Oh and we can talk about all the cute guys in school! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed while pulling me closer to him "There will be no talk of how cute guys are!" I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"You're cute when your jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Mhm,"

"Yeah sure you're not." Bree said and we giggled as we walking in front of Chase.

"Well I'm not."

"Babe, keep telling yourself that." I yelled over my shoulder and smiled as Bree pulled me along.

The next morning Leo was getting his breakfast. I was sitting in between Bree and Chase. It was weird, just a couple of minutes ago both siblings were fighting over who would sit next to me. Why it was weird? Because A) no one ever fought over me and B) they literally fought over who would sit by me. And I mean they used they're bionics.

"After school today is the big Death Spiral Smackdown. Me and Adam are going to unleash the fury! You guys gonna come watch?" Leo asked.

"We'd love to but we're gonna go to the mall and check out the new esculator. I finally mastered the art of stepping off without tripping."

"Oh, um, were we suppose to do that today? Shoot, I, I can't make it. I have a really big test I need to study for." Bree said and I knew she was lying but I didn't say anything.

"What? Okay fine. I just hope those old ladies are there again to clap for me." Chase replied.

I pinched his arm "Hey! What about me?"

He smile sheepishly and kissed the bridge of my nose "You're better than Bree anyway." Chase whispered.

Leo started opening a jar full of something "Never had this cereal before." Leo opened his mouth but Bree stopped him just in time.

"No Leo! Those are power pellets."

"I don't care what they're called as long as they make my milk chocolaty."

"No." Chase cut in "They're bite sized pieces of adrenaline that activate our bionics."

"Yeah, but, we don't eat them anymore 'cause we learned how to activate them ourselves."

"They taste like dog treats without the livery after taste." I cringed. I can't imagine eating something so horrid. I looked at him like was nuts. Chase saw my reaction to his statement "I'm guessing."

"Well, I guess I'll just eat these." Leo said pulling out a box of cereal.

Chase held his hands out to stop him and gasped "Careful, Leo, those are Powdered Sugar Cookie Donut O's." he said and gave him a sideways look "Studies have shown these slow down your brain activity."

Just then Adam came in "Yummy! Powdered Sugar Cookie Donut O's!"

I shook my head and followed Bree and Chase away from the kitchen and we got ready for school.

That morning as the bell rang I was hanging out with Bree and a couple of girls from class "So Bree I was thinking we could go to the park and fish barrel change out of the fountain. Last week I made a buck seventy three."

"Whatever we do I have to avoide my brother. I'd totally ditch him to hang out with you guys."

We started laughing at a joke one of the girls said when something weird started happening to Bree...she started slapping herself.

"Ow! Ow! Why am I hitting myself? Try to wake up Bree! Not sleepy anymore! Wake up!"

"I was friends with a self slapper once. I'm not going down that road again and the girl ran with her friends trailing behind. I saw from the corner of my eyes Chase laughing and I then knew he did this.

Bree got embarassed and walked away. I walked over to my boyfriend "Did you have something to do with what just happend?" I asked him.

"Nooooo." Chase said then he smiled and laughed "Okay fine! But she had it coming! She was going to ditch me!" I rolled my eyes and walked in the direction Bree went "You're not mad are you?" he yelled after me.

"You're doomed." Leo said and I smirked to myself and continued walking away.

After a couple laps around the halls I finally saw Bree talking to the other girls and I watched from afar. I also had my idiotic boyfriend to watch over.

"Hey guys. Sorry about earlier. This new school has got me all slap happy."

"Ah that's okay. We all have our moments."

Then Chase did it again and Bree started talking in giberish. I walked over to Chase and tapped him on the shoulder "Whatcha doing?"

Chase jumped "Nothing."

Turning back to Bree I frowned as Chase continued to humiliate her "Why do you treat Bree this way?'

When the girls left Bree looked around and spotted Chase "You've done it now."

"You did this to me." Bree pointed "You're using that stupid over-ride app."

"Yep because you lied to me."

"Well since you used bionics on me, I'm gonna use mine on you." Bree began circling Chase and I tried to hide my smile "And beware, it's coming when you least expect it."

"Oh those are big words coming from a manly spanish speaking sweed." Chase quipped back.

Chase grabbed my hand and forced me to walk with him into the gym where the Death Spiral Smackdown was going on. I stopped at the door at watched Adam and Leo in action. Is it just me or is Adam way to hyped up on something?

Suddenly there was a breeze and then next thing I see is Chase's pant legs are torn into shorts, he's wearing a rainbow wig, a clown nose and wearing a monkey tail. I walked over to Bree "Nice touch with the monkey tail."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be. Chase started it and even if he is my boyfriend, it still doesn't make up for what he did to my best friend." Bree side hugged me and I watched as everyone laughed at him.

Bree waved and Chase pointed "You did this!" and he walked out.

Bree and I watched as Adam and Leo were up against a red head and a big dude. For some odd reason they were wearing green capes.

(I'm not even going to bother writing the death spiral scene. You all know what I'm talking about.)

Adam and Leo won "We won! We won!"

"Wait. No that's it? I'm way too pumped for this thing to end. I want more! More! More!" Adam began chanting and Bree called Leo's name.

"What's going on with Adam?"

"He is just a winner. Like me. Me and Adam winners. I didn't do anything."

Bree gave him a look "Did you give him power pellets?"

What? No freaking way! I knew something was fishy.

"Just one...bowl."

"What?!" Bree shouted "Too many of those pellets will keep his adrenaline going. It'll snowball and he won't be able to turn his bionics off!"

"Doesn't matter now. We won!"

Principal Perry made an annoucment "Now onto the finals!"

"The what?"

"There can only be one true winner of the death spiral smackdown. So tomorrow we go amono amono. Gentlemen your team mate is now your enemy!" Principal Perry cackled.

"I need to go against him?!" Leo asked terrified.

Adam squeezed a basketball so tightly that it popped.

"Yup. So you go home and get some rest. I'm gonna go home and get my camera."

After school I didn't go home with the Davenports. I went straight home to see if my dad was there. He wasn't. The was a beeping noise and I pressed play on our answering machine.

"One new message."

"Hey kiddo. It's dad. Who else would it be? Anyways I'm gonna be away for another two weeks. I'm sorry but there is really nothing I can do. Hopefully there is still money in the cookie jar for dinner and if not then I hope you spent it on something good. Love you kiddo."

"End of message."

I sighed and sat down on the couch and pulled out my history textbook. This was going to be a lonely night.


	9. Can I Borrow the Helicopter

"Kaitlyn calm down, okay, calm down." Bree was on the phone when Chase and Adam came up and started to bug her.

"Yes Kaitlyn, calm down." Chase mocked and Bree pushed him away.

Now it was Adam's turn "Yeah. You need to chill out!" Both of the boys started laughing.

"Hey Rodney breaks up with you every two weeks." Bree said into the phone "That is like totally normal. No, no, no don't cry." There was a scream through the phone "Okay scream. Screaming is good."

"Screaming is so good." Chase said and he and Adam started mocking Kaitlyn as they started yelping.

"I am so sick of you!" Bree exclaimed "Oh no I'm not sick of you Kaitlyn! You and Rodney just need some space."

"Yeah, maybe Rodney's an astronaut."

"Yeah maybe he'd dump Kaitlyn for a one eyed martain girl!"

Chase and Adam started cackling "Kaitlyn hold on!"

Bree glared and stomped off towards her capsule "Ohhhh," they both mocked.

When she got in and closed the door she 'ha'd' them "Okay Kaitlyn what were you saying?"

"I got this," Chase told Adam and pressed a couple of buttons and Bree's phone was sucked up to the top of her tube. Chase and Adam laughed "I love magnants!"

Bree started reaching towards the top "You know I don't understand was Katie sees in you." she told Chase.

"I'm smart, funny, good looking-" at the Adam snorted but Chase ignored him "and sweet. Yeah, that's right! My girlfriend thinks I'm sweet." he bragged

**(AN: I'm skipping to when they are at school so this chapter is going to be vry short. Sorry. Also the next scene is from Katie's POV)**

When school started Bree told me about how annoying her brother's were over the weekend and how she got her own room. I smiled a little when she told me about what Chase said "Some of it's true."

Later on through the day I couldn't help but watch Leo try to talk to Janelle. I knew he had a crush on her but I didn't say anything for Leo's benefit.

"Janelle! Thanks for coming. I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here?"

Okay that was a dumb thing to say.

"We're at school." Janelle replied.

"Oh you. Anyway, I wanted to show you something that someone both cool and nerdy can appreciate." Janelle folded her arms "Please ignore the fact that I called you nerdy 'cause I also called you cool."

Nice save Leo.

"Fine. But if you call me ugly pretty we're gonna have a problem."

Leo laughed "Oh you. With a flip of a switch I can create a virtual trampoline. Allow me to demonstrate. Bam."

Suddenly there was a glowing trampoline and Leo started jumping on it. I have to admit, it was super cool.

"Woo. I did not think that was going to work!"

"Cool." Janelle marveled "So, how far can you go?"

'Let's find out."

Leo jumped on it hard and flew high into the air and landed in the lunch lady's arms "Uh, would you mind carrying me over there to that girl who is walking away in disgust?"

That night Chase invited me over to see their new room without Bree in it and there was clutter everywhere. Chase was putting up tape in the middle of the lab "That's so much better."

"Yeah, Chase, I don't think that's going to work."

The lab doors opened and Adam was riding in on a horse "Look what I found. Who would leave a perfectly good horse in the middle of a field?"

"Okay you and your stolen horse need to get on your side of the lab!"

"Ugh. Calm down. We tried to take the elevator but he couldn't press the numbers with his hooves. Poor thing, didn't know what floor we were on. He's not the brightest."

I looked at Chase "Wow." he nodded his head.

"Is that horse wearing my high tops?!" Chase yelled.

"Well I wasn't going to let him walk across town with bare feet. I mean he's not an animal."

Chase got angry and pulled me out of the lab "Ow! Don't pull so hard."

"Sorry. It's just Adam is driving me crazy...and using my shoes on a horse just threw me off the edge!" Chase let up on my hand and as we stepped into the elevator he wrapped an arm around me "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I leaned my head on his shoulder "It's okay. Anyhoo, where are we going?"

"We're going to talk to Bree. Try to convince her to come back down to the lab."

When we got up there Chase knocked on the door "Uh, sorry Tasha. Bree's not for stopping by."

"Bree it's Chase and Katie." Chase said through the door "And your lame man voice doesn't fool us."

Bree opened the door and gave me a hug while Chase and I walked in "I can not deal with Adam anymore. Without you we've turned on each other. I need you to come back to the lab and be the brunt of our pranks."

"Really," Bree said. I just watched from behind her "Hmm, here's the thing. I can't leave this place and I just love it up here so much."

"Please, I'm begging you."

"Well I guess maybe I could as long as you promise me full privacy whenever I ask for it." Bree said folding her arms.

Chase scoffed "Yeah like that's going to happen."

Both 'hm'ed' each other and Chase was about to leave "Wait! I have to move back. I have less privacy here than I did before. Tasha is a smothering loonatic! She stuffed inside of my capsule!" Chase gasped and I didn't know if that was in a mocking way or not "I know! Boundaries!"

Adam burst through the door "That horse just ate my plastic chili cheesedog and I'm afraid to see what happens next."

"See what I have to deal with?"

"If you give me what I want. I can take care of that for you."

Chase sighed "Okay, fine, privacy whenever you want it."

"Adam, we're all going to move down to the lab, you're gonna get rid of the horse and everything is going to go back to the way they were."

"Whoa, what! Can you believe how bossy she is?"

"I know! She's the worst. We should probably stick together and do whatever she says." Chase said and I had to cover my mouth so I was laughing.

"Oh yeah that'll show her."

Chase asked me if I was coming "I'm gonna wait for Bree. Be down in a few." he kissed my cheek and left.

Tasha ran through the door "Guess what Bree," she looked over her shoulder "Hey Katie!"

"Hi Tasha," I waved back.

"Anyway, I just read your horiscope and it says you shouldn't be alone tonight.

"You know actually I'm moving back down to the lab. My brother's need me."

"Oh, okay, well if you change your-" Bree sped off leaving me to deal with Tasha on my own "mind!"

She looked at me "I'm sorry Tasha I think I hear Chase calling me! Coming Chase!" and I rand for my life out the door.

At the end of the school day, there was some noise coming from outside the school and Leo entered wearing a fighter jacket "Leo? What are you doing?"

"Your ride awaits milady." The lunch lady stepped forward "Not you." and he holds out his hand for Janelle to take.

In the back of my mind I wish Chase would do something romantic like that. ButI don't think Chase is capable of thinking up something like that.

**AN: I'm so exicited to write the next chapter! You all are going to love it! **


	10. Back From the Future

**AN: Here is the episode I have been dying to write. Hope you all like!**

"Okay, your mission supplies are packed, the schematics have been uploaded into Chase's chip and your transport is on the way." Mr. Davenport started snapping his fingers "Did I forget anything?"

"No. We'll just guess what the mission is and see how it all plays out." Bree replied and I cracked a smile.

So I guess you all are wondering what I am doing down in Davenport's lab. Well, that, I can explain. Chase asked me to see him off when he goes on a big mission. He says it's just so he'll feel better that he got to say goodbye if something went wrong. I think it's because he wants to act all macho and have his girlfriend see him off doing big boy things. But that's just my opinion.

I was watch Leo do something on Davenport's computer while they were getting ready.

"Alright. A particle collider is a three mile long underground facility where scientists-"

Chase finished off his sentence which I hardly paid attention to. Compared to Chase, I am as dumb as a bag off rocks.

Both Mr. Davenport and Chase started geeking out over this and I tried to hide a smile by turning my head away from the scene.

"There is a particle collider in Berkley that is accelerating out of control and your mission is to shut it down"

"Whoa awesome." Adam said "I hope one of us knows how to do that."

"Okay we have to act quick. The scientist that opperate the facility-excuse me-have already evacuated the control center and if we don't shut it down in time it will create a massive black hole that will implode the entire planet."

That doesn't sound good. Not good at all.

"Today?" Leo asked "No that's not gonna work. Today is Shelly Evan's birthday and her mom makes the best cupcakes." Everyone gave him the 'wtf?' look "I'm just sayin' that woman doesn't skim on the sprinkles."

"Don't worry Leo you will get your cupcakes. Adam, Bree and Chase have all the training they need to shit the collider down."

"I don't know Big D. I think these guys are gonna need some...BACKUP!" Leo sang and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and that's why you're gonna be BACKUP here in the lab with me and Katie."

Adam started laughing "Oh you said backup and then you said backup. Saying things twice makes it funny. Oh! Saying things twice makes it funny!"

"Stop it!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Suddenly this big ball of blue light came down and there was screaming and then when the man stopped, we all started screaming for our lives. What the hell?!

"Nobody panic! Probably just the cable guy."

That is so not the cable guy!

"Come on Big D. I just came back from seven years in the future! Your time machine actually works!" I hid behind Bree and Bree held onto me. I was scared out of my mind.

"It's me! Leo!"

Huh?! But how...why...what?

"Whoa, the cable guy has the same name as you."

Why does everyone think that's the cable guy! Cause it's not!

"Wait, if you're really me then you know the handshake I came up with in case I ever became a spy." younger Leo asked.

"Requesting authentication double o Leo." older Leo replied.

"Okay this just got freaky," I muttered and Bree nodded her head.

They did some handshake and the younger version of Leo jumped up and down "It really is me!"

Both Davenport and younger Leo kept jumping "So you're the future version of him. Do you know what this means? I cracked time travel! Hahaha! I cracked time travel! I cracked time travel! Can you do me a favor? When I see you in seven years can you remind me how awesome I am? Let me high five!"

"Aw I'm sure you won't forget." Both Leo's said. "Hey! He just said what I said! Technically I just said what I said. Okay you're gonna have to stop doing that. Stop. Stop. Stop."

I laughed along with the rest of them "I still think this is weird."

Older Leo looked at Chase, Adam and Bree "It's so good to see you guys!"

"It's good to see you too," older Leo started hugging them "older, yet strangely similar Leo."

Older Leo then looked at me "Holy cow! Katie it's good to see you too! You haven't aged a day!"

"Really?" Older Leo nodded.

"So what did time travel feel like?" Mr. Davenport asked "Did your body mass increase exponentially as you accelerated towards light speed?"

"Uh, pushed a button, felt a lot of wind, there was a big flash but yeah, mass and speed stuff."

"So if you're from the future then what color are my eyes?" Adam asked. Is he serious?

Bree pushed Adam aside "Ignore him. Come on future Leo, let's jump to 2025 and see what people are wearing. I wanna start now and be a trend setter."

"Sorry but it took Big D years to scrape together enough fuel for me to come here once and go back."

"Fine. But if I end up wearing mom jeans and hair scrunchies you are gonna get back in that thing and fix it!"

I shook my head as Mr. Davenport's phone started to beep "The collider mission. You guys have to get ready. Head to the equipment room and gear up."

"Nice meeting you future Leo."

"Yeah congrats on growing out of your awkward stage." Adam, Bree and Chase waved.

"Hey why didn't you just bring future Adam, Bree and Chase with you? Let me guess, you just hopped in the time machine and took off without them. That is so future me."

I wanted to know more about me in the future and what my life was like but then I also wanted to know if I was still going to be with Chase too.

"Actually that's why I'm here. Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future."

"You better be lying Leo." I told him and older Leo shook his head.

"What?!" younger Leo said.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Adam said running back into the lab "Forgot to pack my pudding."

The four of us rode up the elevator back to the living room "What do you mean Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future?"

"You sent me back here with a video that will explain everything." future Leo said and this screen popped up.

"What is that?" younger Leo asked.

"It's a holophone."

"I invented the holophone?" Mr. Davenport said.

"No. But you did wait six days to get one."

The video started playing and this fat dude that looked like Santa was on the screen "Greetings past Donald!" Holy crap!

"That's me? Please tell me the holophone adds a hundred pounds!"

"Even if it did what about the other two hundred." younger Leo asked.

"The next seven years are pretty hard on you Big D."

"Or should I say bigger D."

"If you are watching this: We cracked time travel! Haha! Interdenominational high five!" and Mr. Davenport did!

"I just high fived my future self! What! Look at me! Let me have some joy!"

The video kept playing "I sent Leo back in time to stop you from sending Adam, Bree and Chase on the partical collider mission."

"What? Why?"

"Now I'm sure you're asking 'what? why?' As a scientist I am loathed to change the past but in this case I have to make an exception. Adam, Bree and Chase don't return from the mission." at this point I wanted to cry. "Send an automated rover in their place it's the only chance we have to save them. Oh and by the way. Every time you say 'Hey I think this calls for a cookie' think about this:" Future Davenport lifts up his shirt and we all cringe away from the image burning in my eye sockets.

Future Leo then handed me a holophone "Future you wanted me to give you this. It's best if you play it in private." I thanked him and went into the huge bathroom the Davenports had and turned it on.

Future me was smiling but it never reached her eyes "Hi Katie. I sent Leo with this video to tell you that everything will be okay. Sure, you''ll never find someone like Chase but you'll get over it. I assume at this point have fallen in love with him. And that's okay. I'm still in love with him now. Everyday goes by where I don't think of him. I also miss Adam and Bree. They were our family. We end up making a good living for ourself. We're rich if that means anything and we still keep in touch with Leo so thats a plus. Anyway we're going to be alright without them. Be safe younger me." Future Katie waved goodbye and the screen turned off.

I walked out of the bathroom just enough to hear Mr. Davenport talk.

"How could I send them on a mission they don't return from?"

"And how could you let your hair recede with so many trusted over the counter remedies available."

"If Adam, Bree or Chase hear about any of this it'll shake their confidence in future missions or their confidence in me. Please tell me you won't say anything to them."

We all made a promise and Chase, Bree and Adam came up the elevator "Good to go Mr. Davenport. We'll check in once we reach delta point."

"No. I mean the missions off."

"But you said it was urgent." Adam asked.

"Did I say urgent? I think I said urging. I was urging you not to go on the mission."

Chase tried to convince him to let them go but Davenport refused and went to build the rover. He told them to get ready for school "Thank you." Future Leo said "Future you would thank you too Big D."

"Or should we say Bald D."

I rolled my eyes and thought back to my future self and how sad I was. Future me was right. I am in love with Chase.

When we arrived at school I did everything I would normally do to keep my mind off of this morning. It all seemed like a dream.

I jumped when I felt arms go around my waist and lips being pressed to my cheek "Hello beautiful." There goes the butterflies.

"Hi handsome." I flirted back and kissed him quickly.

Chase ended up walking me to class "Will I see you after school?" he asked.

"Of course. I see you ever afternoon."

Chase kissed me goodbye and I entered the classroom.

After school Chase told me to go wait with Leo and we walked down to the lab. Mr. Davenport was working on rover "Hey big D. I got an A on my history test."

"Yeah? Did you cheat by getting the answers from future you?"

"So how's that rover coming along?" Both Leo's said together.

"It's almost ready." There were sparks coming from the thing and we all jumped back in surprise "You know what, are you sure Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'll show downloaded footage from the control room." Future Leo set up a hologram and showed us Adam, Bree and Chase disarming the system. All of a sudden the ceiling collapses and footage goes to static.

"Scratch that cookie. I need to get this thing mission ready."

The three bionics walked in "Aha! So it's still not mission ready." Chase observed "Why won't you just let us go?"

My heart clenched as my mind replayed the video. I couldn't loose them.

"No. No that won't be necessary. I just need to buy a few things. From NASA. They're having a sale. Everything is a million off. Uh, I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Leo you're in charge."

Again. Both Leo's "You got it Big D."

"Future Leo!"

"Oh come on!" younger Leo complained.

"He thinks this mission is to big for us." Adam said.

"It's not that he thinks it's too big-"

"Leo." both older Leo and I said "We promised."

"I guess Davenport just lost confidence in us." Bree said and I hugged her.

The three of them then got into an argument and I had to pull myself away from them "Guys!" Younger Leo cut in "Enough. Future me came here to warn Davenport not let you go on the mission because you don't come back from it."

"Gah! I never listen to myself!"

"Don't come back?" Adam.

"Wow. I guess this means we really aren't invincible." Bree.

"It all makes sense now." Chase said "This is why Mr. Davenport forbade us to go."

"Nice going." I said.

"I had to tell them. Davenport didn't want to unbdermine their confidence which is exactly what he did by not telling them."

Future Leo shook his head "Don't you shake my head at me."

About an hour later I was with both Leo's helping the future Leo help the present Leo getting ready for his date. Ow, my head.

Leo went to the door and stopped when he saw a note taped to the door "It's a note from Adam, Bree and Chase. They went on the mission!"

"What!"

"Dear Mr. Davenport we went to stop the collider. We know we wont make it back but that's a small price to pay to save you, Leo and the rest of the world. PS: Sorry we get blowned up."

"I'm pretty sure Adam wrote the last part. There's a note on here for you Katie." Present Leo handed me the note.

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm sorry we left without a goodbye but we got to do this. I know we don't make it back but I need you to know something before I'm gone. I love you. I have been since the speeding train. I love everything about you. I'm sorry we don't end up having a future together. But for my sake...move on. I love you so much._

_-Chase_

The next one was from Bree:

_Dear Katie,_

_You will always be my best friend. You've been there from the start and you never gave up on my quirky fashion ideas. I'm super glad that my brother chose you to be his girlfriend. You two are the perfect match. Thanks for being one of a kind. Love you lots._

_-Bree_

The last one was from Adam:

_Katie_

_Make sure Leo doesn't eat my cookie! I want you to have it._

_-Adam_

I'll admit it, I laughed at that last part.

**(Skipping the Leo's talk and Adam, Bree and Chase's and going straight to the lab scene)**

"I'm not letting you do this. It's too dangerous." Future Leo said as Present Leo was packing.

Future Leo started to complain and I shushed him "Leo I'm coming with you." I pointed to future Leo "and if you tell me it's too dangerous you will feel my wrath."

"Yes ma'am."

That's what I like to hear.

"Fine I'm going to. It's time to send in some...BACKUP!"

"In the future, don't do that in front of me."

As we sped as fast as we could, I couldn't help but go through all the possiblities. What if we don't make it in time?

I followed both Leo's into a tunnel and we got there just in time for them to shut down the collider "Guys! Did you shut down the collider?"

"Yeah we just finished." Chase said and I stopped in my tracks "Katie? You shouldn't be here."

"The room is about to collapse!" I yelled going straight to the point.

"What?"

The room shook and Leo sped as fast as he could over to the three bionics. I watched in shock as Leo pushed them out of the way as the room collapsed on Leo.

"Leo!" we all screamed.

"Leo just saved out lives." Bree said "That was suppose to be us."

"He didn't need bionics to be a hero."

"He owed me five bucks."

Adam leaned his arm against future Leo and I was confused. I guess Chase was too "Wait a second. If Leo's gone then shouldn't you be too?"

"I don't know. This is all new to me."

"Leo's still in there! Adam dig him out."

Adam dug underneath the rubble and Leo was breathing heavily "Leo!"

"Next time when I say get out, GET OUT!"

I sighed in relief as Leo was being crushed in a hug by Adam. The door started closing and Adam went out screaming. I couldn't help myself...I started laughing.

As we were walking out Bree attacked me with a hug "You are truely an amazing friend for coming after us!"

"Bree. Can't. Breathe!"

"Sorry!"

I then felt and arm go around my waist and the rest of the gang went ahead "She's right you know. You are amazing." Chase kissed me softly and I smiled.

I then thought back to the letter "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"In your note. Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Chase nodded "Good. 'Cause I love you too."

He pecked my lips. My future doesn't look to bad anymore.

**AN: Finished! Comment please!**


	11. Chip Switch

**AN: Sorry in advance how short this chapter is. I couldn't find a link for the full episode anywhere so I'm using a youtube clip I found.**

All this week was Safety Awareness and Principal Perry was obsessed with doing every kind of drill imaginable. And quite honestly, it was becoming more and more annoying. I could do the drills in my sleep. I was hanging out with Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo and Leo said something about how cool it would be for them to switch bionic chips. Apparently they though it was an awesome idea and the next day they showed up with switched up bionic chips. Chase showed of his newly super strength by lifting me up bridal style and holding me for a couple of minutes. It was quite romantic if it hadn't been for the fact that A) we were in school and B) Bree, Adam and Leo were watching us with careful eyes.

That afternoon the alarm went off and I went to catch up with Leo "Leo it's a drill. We have to get out of the building."

He ignored me by spotting the she devil "Oh Perry," Leo pulled me in started hitting some of the buttons trying to close the door.

But he wasn't fast enough. Perry caught up with us and opened the elevator doors "Not so fast. Dooley, Davis what were you two thinking? In an emerency the elevator is the worst place you could be."

I decided that saying something would end my life so I kept quit through her whole speech. Leo, on the other hand, had to say something stupid "Well it is now that you're here." Leo muttered.

Principal Perry glared. Suddenly the doors closed on us and the elevator shifted "We're going up."

"Did you push a button?" Perry asked.

"No!" Liar! "You must have bumped it when you shifted you center of gravy-gravity!"

Something then happened and the elevator jerked to a stop. I yelped. This was a fear of mine. Dying in a stuck elevator! So not good! Were was Adam, Bree and Chase when you need them?!

Okay Katie, you can do this. Stay calm. I'm sure once the alarm goes off someone will find us.

Prinicpal Perry pressed the floor buttons "Huh, power's still on. Must be a fuse. The one day I don't wear my tool belt."

"Hey I have a paper clips." Leo said.

"Well that will certainly come in handy if we need to hold two papers together!"

My heart was beating faster and my hands were getting clamy. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!

Principal Perry tried opening the elevator doors and there was a wall behind them. Great! We're stuck between floors! What if the school caves in!

Leo looked at her in disbelief "Don't look at me like that! In high school I was all state squater."

"Hey! Listen up generation epic failIt's your fearless, yet, lovable leader, Principal Perry. I am stuck in an elevator. Repeat: I am stuck in an elevator. Again: I am stuck in the elevator!"

I tried my best to contain a poker face so Leo and Perry would know I was secretly freaking out inside but it was hard to when Perry is screaming into the P.A system.

"Hey! Katie and I are in here too! Repeat: We are in here too! Again: We are in here too!"

"If any superheros are listening Katie and I could sure use some help!"

"Leo, stop screaming! You're freaking me out!" I paniced and took the phone from him "Someone please get me out of here!"

"I smell something burning. Do you think there's a fire?"

What? A fire? I don't want to die! There is so much I haven't done yet! I am too young to die!

"Well if there is, the fire will either melt the cables and we'll plumet three stories or the fire will melt us and we'll plumet three stories!"

"So not helping!" I freaked and Leo gave me a sideways glance.

"Is it too late to take the stairs?"

The elevator shook and we were falling. I gripped onto the sides of the elevator for dear life...not that it's going to help me or anything!

Find a happy place. Find a happy place!

The elevator stopped and we were in the elevator for what felt like hours. I was still freaking out.

Suddenly we felt the elevator being pulled up and I cried in relief. The doors opened and I ran out seeing Chase being the first person I saw "Thank god!" I said and jumped into his arms.

Chase hugged me tightly and I pulled away only to attack his lips. He stumbled back a bit from surprise but then instantly kissed me back.

"Next time use the stairs Leo! And never pull me into an elevator ever again or else you'll find my foot on your face!" I told him and Leo hid behind Adam.

"Yes ma'am." he squeaked.

**AN: Told you it was short. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter in full detail next time. Until then: Comment please!**


	12. Drone Alone

So today started of as a normal.

I woke up, took a shower, got dressed. did my hair and make-up and texted my friend Cassidy all morning. My dad was still away on buisness and I had nothing do this weekend. I thought of calling Bree but I spend way to much time with them anyway...that is until Leo called me in a rush.

"Leo calm down. Now what happened?" I asked.

"Davenport left us home alone to go to Austrailia and all we did was go to sleep. Now Adam, Bree and Chase are all goofed up. Chase can only see pixel, Bree sped off somewhere and Adam can only talk backwards. I need your help pronto!" He begged and I agreed to help him out.

"Okay, okay, fine. But you so owe me for this Leo." I hung up and walked to the Davenports house as quickly as I could. Leo answered the door and sighed.

"Thank god you're here. I'm freaking out!"

When we got down to the lab Adam was trying to help Chase away from the window "Oh my. This is a problem. Davenport is going to kill you when he finds out."

"Katie? Katie is that you?" Chase asked and tried to navagate his way over to me.

I walked over and held is hand "Yes Chase. I'm right here." and I guided him all the way to the metal island in the middle of the lab so he could have something to lean on.

Suddenly this loud noise filled the room "What the heck is that?" Leo asked.

"Well it's either Davenport's radon gas alarm or it's his emergency phone. And being that none of us have passed out yet...it's his emergency phone!" Chase freaked out and I had to wrap my arms around his waist to clam him back down.

Adam went over to it and tried to answer but Leo stopped him and answered "Davenport Industries home of the little man's big dreams. Leo speaking, how may I help you?"

I didn't get to hear what the other person was saying but I heard everything Leo said. Some of it was quite funny actually. It went something like this:

"Nothing. Watching cartoons, eating cereal. Ya know, Saturday morning things."

Adam got excited "Cartoons! Watch wanna I!" Chase and I covered his mouth and shushed him to be quiet.

"Uh no it's the T.V. I'm watching Captain Backwards. He saves the day in the beginning and does all the boring stuff at the end. It's a terrible show. I don't know why I watch it." Leo explained. Chase and Adam were pushing against one another trying to listen in.

"Uh no. You know girls. She's knee deep in make-up and unicorns. What am I saying." Leo whispered the last part and I raised an eyebrow at his comment. Unicorns? Really?

"Oh! You mean the night light?" Leo unplugged the machine "No! No I did not. I should go. Tell my mommy I love her."

Suddenly I could hear Tasha yelling "Leo! We're coming home right now!"

We're doomed.

Leo hung up "They're coming home right now."

"What?" Adam exclaimed.

"Tell my mommy I love her?" Chase asked.

"I'm sorry. When I freak out I talk baby talk. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go upstairs to take a night night with my binky."

When Leo was gone I spoke up "We are so doomed."

"Why are you here anyway Katie? Not that I don't love seeing my girlfriend but as of this moment I can't."

"Leo called in a panic and asked me to come over and help you situation you got going on. Plus I had nothing better to do on a Saturday afternoon."

Leo came back down in the lab and Chase shook his shoulders "Leo, how could you turn on the L.E.M.P! It's a giant glitch machine. That's what goofed us all up."

"Ooohhhh. So this is one of those things that Davenport talks about we're not suppose to touch?" Chase and Adam nodded and Leo bobbed his head "Good to know. Good to know..."

"Look, we have to fix this before they get home. I'll locate Bree's signal and send her the coordinates so she can find her way back." Chase said finding his way over to the control panels.

"I thought you couldn't see."

Chase scoffed "Oh Leo, genious has no boudaries."

"Well, it's good to see your lack of sight hasn't taken away your sense of superiority." Leo crossed his arms and Chase continued typing away. The screen above flashed a signal received sign "Oh good it's flashing 'Signal Recieved". But what are we going to do about you guys?"

"Well Mr. Davenport did install an emergency video file on my internal hard drive. But we're only suppose to watch it in an emergency." Chase replied. He was facing away from us so I couldn't see his face.

"Oh up wake. Emercency it is this!" Adam said backwards and he inserted Chase's weird finger flash drive into it slot on the control panel.

Mr. Davenport's face appeared on the screen. I held onto Chase other hand to let him know I was still near him "So if you're watching this I must have gone to that big hard drive in the sky. How could this have happened?! I was so young! Look at me! I was so beautiful and talented, smart. This is aweful!"

"Right about now I'm sorta glad I can't see this." was Chase's response.

"Is that really what he wore to say his final farewell? Slap on a suit dude. You're on a Stairway to Heaven." was Leo's response.

Mine was an eye roll.

"No you're probably in crisis so first things first. If you didn't have me cryogenically frozen the chuck me in the fridge for now it will have to do."

"Don't you let him near my cold cuts." Leo pointed at Adam and I tried to hide my smile.

Mr. Davenport went on "Oh and uh I would like you to play my super funeral mix at my service. Also money is no object so I would like a super huge blow-out. Something as befitting as awesome a man I...was." Enter crying here. "I'm sorry you guys must miss me so much."

"Is there a fast foreword?" Leo asked.

"This is getting sadder by the minute." I replied.

Chase flipped through it "Yup there are different chapters."

"Okay searching, searching, searching, stop! There it is! 'Someone Didn't LISTEN and Turned on the LEMP'." Leo said.

"Well that's eerily specific."

"Get into the middle capsule with bare feet and press your hands against the sides of the cylinder. This connects a circuit and initializes a reboot of all the damage." Davenport explained.

"Okay once I reset my settings, we can get things back to normal before Tasha and Davenport come home. And they'll never know how completley you messed up." I think Chase meant to point his finger at Leo but missed him by a couple of inches. Adam pulled Chase by the shoulders and guided him into his capsule. Chase closed his eyes and we all heard a humming sound. Chase fell out.

"So?"

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

"Oh great!"

"Ahh just kidding. You're next." Chase said pointing at Adam.

"Luck me wish."

Leo pushed Adam away and he began taking off his shoes. Chase pulled Leo and I both back "Okay if he takes his shoes off, we might want to take a step back."

Adam proceeded to do the same thing "Whoo! I think I'm okay. Wait, my voice isn't coming out of my butt is it?"

I giggled "And he's back."

About an hour later, I helped the boys clean up the house while Chase tracked Bree on the computer "Okay, everything's cleaned up. Now all we need is Bree."

"No problem. I'm tracking her right now. According to this she should be here any minute."

The door suddenly opened and closed as Bree ran in "That took forever! My phone died and I had to buy a map. A paper map! Uh I mean do you know how hard it is to fold this thing up?"

"A map? Didn't you get the coordinates I sent you?"

"What coordinates?" Bree asked.

Suddenly the beeping got closer "Wait if Bree's here then what are you tracking?"

"I don't know. Probably just a bird."

I walked behind the couch over to Bree. Suddenly something came flying in through the window and I jumped nearly a foor behind Chase "Or not."

"Ya think?!"

"Guys this is one of Mr. Davenport's drones. I must have sent it the coordinates instead of Bree."

"Oh yeah. A giant flying piece of metal and a teenage girl. I can see how you can get that messed up!" Leo said. Like he's one to talk.

"I messed it up because my vision was impared by you. Mr. Touchy Stuffy Mommy Misser."

Leo held his hand up childly "Chase, let's not play the blame game."

"Guys, this drone controls all of Mr. Davenport's GPS technology including the plane he's flying on right now."

"What? Why would he keep the command center for all of his technology flying around in the sky?"

"Probably because you're down here." Chase quipped back.

I helped Leo and Bree pick up all the broken glass off the floor while Chase fixed the drone "And the drone is fixed."

"Yeah Chase hop in." Adam joked "Ha. It's a joke because you're so tiny. Adam kept laughing.

"Yet my brain is still twice the size of yours."

Adam tried to find a comeback but was defeated sadly.

"What about the window?" Bree noticed.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's focus on getting Adam and the drone outside so we can launch it off the roof and out into the sky."

Leo opened the door and walked out but then quickly ran back in and shut the door "They're walking up the driveway! They're walking up the driveway!"

Adam ran out of the room with the drone and Tasha and Davenport walked in "You are on the list cupcake!" Eddy said.

"Okay!" Tasha yelled and Eddy shut off.

"Hey what do you know. The house is in one piece." Davenport noticed .

Leo opened his arms and walked over to his mom "Welcome home mommy."

"Okay, what are you guys up to?" Tasha asked. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at each one of us.

"You know this looks like a family matter. So I'm just gonna go...some place else." and I booked it.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo can be mad all they want for me ditching but I was not going to stay to find out their fate.

Later that night I called Bree and asked her what happened after I left.

"Davenport found out about what happened and we got grounded. I don't know for how long though."

"That sucks. Sorry about taking off on you guys like that but I didn't want to stay and be yelled at." I told her.

"Yeah I know. Chase was wondering where you ran off too. He's all pouty over here." Bree chuckled and I hear Chase in the background.

"I didn't get to kiss her!"

"Bree give Chase the phone. I wanna talk to him."

"Chase quit your pouting. Katie wants to talk to you." Bree said as her voice got farther away.

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you Chase."

"I love you too Katie. Will I see you later on this weekend?" he asked.

"Aren't you guys grounded?"

And so continued are conversation about everything and nothing for another two hours. I think I fell asleep while talking to him. Oh well.

**AN: Suckish ending. Sorry for that.**


	13. Night Of the Living Virus

**AN: I am so sorry but I had to skip three episodes: Chore Wars, Dude Where's My Lab? and Air Leo. I couldn't find them anywhere online. Hope this makes up for it though!**

I was over at the Davenport's house helping Bree pick out different outfits to where on Monday morning at school. If only she did this with her homework, she'd be top of the class by now. Bree held out two shirts: one was black with a pair of red lips on it and another that was red that had a gold heart on the front "Which one do you like the best?" she asked.

"I don't know Bree. Why does it matter?"

"To impress Ethan, duh!" she said.

I laughed as she went through more of her clothes "Ethan is already your boyfriend. You have him hook, line and sinker."

Downstairs I could hear the hoots and hollers of the boys downstairs. They were playing some game Davenport had invented that involved using stupid helmets as controls. I came over and they were playing it. Chase barely even notice his own girlfriend was in the room. That was three hours ago.

"Ugh. I wish they would stop playing that stupid game. I have to listen to that constantly!" she complained "I thought I told them to get lost."

I followed Bree downstairs "Hey! I thought I told you to get lost? The coolest girls in school are coming for a sleepover and I don't want this place smelling like feet and pickles."

Adam smelled himself and I was disgusted "No, not me. I'm armpits and onions." Eww that is so gross.

"Hey! Why does she get to have a party?" Chase asked.

"Because she needs to socialize more with girls so she'll stop challenging random strangers to loogie contests." Tasha said.

"Aww but she's the champ!"

"She has had some epic hang times."

"You gotta work up a green one. They're, uh, meatier."

I gagged "That is so gross Bree."

"That's my little princess." Davenport said.

Chase looked at me "How long have you been here?"

I rolled my eyes as Bree talked to Tasha "Oh, so now you notice I'm here." I joked "A little over three hours ."

"Three hours? God I'm blind." Chase said.

I kissed his cheek and laughed "Only sometimes."

"So, I have watched every slumber party movie ever made. We're gonna have a pillow fight, we're gonna put cucumbers on our eyes and then we're gonna shave Franchesca's legs. Her knees have eye brows." Bree told her.

"i know her," Chase said and I was curious as to how he knew her "Every time she sits she acts surprised."

Tasha guided Bree and I away from the living room and we got ready for her slumber party.

"I am so excited for tonight!" Bree squealed "And I get to experience my first slumber party with my bestie!" she said hugging me.

Later that day I was helping Bree clean up the room. I turned to Chase and Adam "If you do anything to screw this up for Bree, I will personally make both of your lives hell. Got it?"

Chase and Adam looked scared and I smirked "Got it."

"But I thought we were-" Adam was cut off with Chase ramming his elbow into his side "Right. Got it."

I gave them a suspicious look and was about to say something when the doorbell rang 'Oh my gosh. They're here." Bree looked down at herself "I hate my outfit!" and using her super speed, she ran upstairs to change. When she cam back down she looked at herself again "Worse!" and she sped her way back upstairs. When she was back downstairs with the rest of us she sighed "Better."

"Yeah," Tasha smiled "I'm never gonna get use to that."

Bree opened the door and greeted them but was cut off when a blond I knew all too well shoved her aside "Big house. Totally huge, an insane view and it looks sane. Okay girls, you can come in." I already hated this girl. Why did Bree invite her?

The girls piled in "Hi, thanks for coming!'

"We were gonna go to Kaitlyn's but her house is a dump compared to this."

Kaitlyn's smile dropped "I'm getting a pool."

"Ground or above?"

"Above."

"Oh nice an outdoor bath tub. We might as well go to the city pool." Okay, seriously?! Is that how she's going to act the whole time?

My eyes widen when I saw Bree hit the blond girl with a pillow screaming 'pillow fight!' I cringed.

"Did you just hit me with that pillow?"

"Yeah you just totally hit that couch." Bree said.

"Okay! If you're gonna get all weird, we're gonna pull the drapes."

Attitude much.

"Well, if we're not gonna have a pillow fight, what are we gonna do?" Bree asked.

I know! How about kick the blond out! She's starting to tick me off!

"Duh! We're gonna take pictures of ourselves having fun and send them to the girls we didn't invite."

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled.

Blondie turned around and glared at me "Bree, why is she here? You know she's not popular."

I glared back "Katie's my friend." Bree said.

Blondie scoffed but was interrupted by Chase and Adam "Hello ladies. Care for a delicious and healthy snack."

"Yes, care for a horse dur ver ver." What?

Kaitlyn took one "Ugh, I don't feel so good." Chase said. He screamed and his hand came out of his jacket.

Adam started freaking out "Ah! It's alive! It's in his chest!"

"Adam, we've been over this. It's a prank! I don't really have three arms." Chase replied.

"I know but it looks so real." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes and apprached my moronic boyfriend and his crazy older brother "Can I talk to you two?" I gave them a pointed glare "Alone."

When they were out of sight from the girls, I slapped the back of their heads "Ow!"

"What was that for?" Chase asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you two not listen to anything anyone ever tells you? I told you to leave Bree and her slumber party alone and you go and do this. Stop or I'll stop it for you."

I walked away from them and when I got back Blondie was whispering about me to Kaitlyn "Why is she even here. Doesn't she know she's ugly." My eyes landed on Bree and I could tell she heard that but didn't say anything "It's like she got her clothes from the homeless store."

Later we were sitting in the living room in our pajamas listening to Blondie drone on and on about herself. I mentally gagged. Then she started going through Bree's clothes as if they were her own.

Tasha came in "What's going on here?"

"Stephine is deciding which of my clothes are cute enough for her to wear." Bree said.

"Cute, boring, soccer mom, yard sale," she held up a pink blouse "eh, who died and gave you this?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to give her all your clothes," Tasha told her .

"She's just borrowing them."

Kaitlyn spoke up "No she's not."

I rolled my eyes and stood up "Bree can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

"Sure!"

When we were alone "I know this slumber party was to make new friends but are you seriously considering being friends with Stephine?" I asked.

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Because she's taking advantage of your hospitality. Plus she's using you."

Bree scoffed "You're just jealous because I'm looking for more friends. You're also upset that you're not going to be my only friend."

"Bree that's not it. I'm simply looking out for you."

"Yeah, well, don't okay? I can take care of myself."

Bree walked back into the living room where all the girls were sitting around the couch "Let's play a board game."

"That would be appropriate because I'm bored." Stephine scoffed "I have a better idea. Let's rate each other on a scale from one to ten. I'm a ten, who's next?"

"Okay I think we've damaged enough self esteem for one night. Why don't we tell a scary story?" Tasha recommended.

"Yeah let's do that." I said.

Stephine scoffed at me "No one asked for your opinion." she turned to Tasha who sat down on the couch "If you wanna hear a scary story, ask Kaitlyn about her sweet sixteen."

"You weren't even there."

"I sent my people."

This is one of the many reason's why I don't like her. She's mean and doesn't care about other people's feelings. Bree really wants to be friends with that?

Tasha began telling her story "Many years ago, in this very spot, a group of pioneer girls, with one very mean one, were being chased by a demon and when he finally caught them by their long, blond, hair he ground their bones into dust and made clothes out of their livers."

The front door began to open slowly and from beside me Kaitlyn jumped "What was that?"

"That was the sound of my stupid brothers ruining my life." Bree replied.

Both Adam and Chase popped up from behind the couch "Wasn't us."

"We were busy unloading our ant farm into your sleeping bags." Chase said and he started laughing. No one else thought it was "I thought it was funny."

Suddenly the power went off "It's worse than I thought! They didn't pay the electric bill." Stephine said.

The lights flickered and the t.v. monitor turned on. On the screen was a skull surrounded by fire "It's the liver demon! Hide your livers!"

"Bree what is going on?" I asked and she shurgged her shoulders.

"Is this one of the pranks we planned?" Adam asked.

"No!" Chase replied.

"Hold me!" Adam jumped into Chase's arms.

I glared at Chase "We are going to have a serious talk when this is over Chase!" I yelled.

Then everyone in the room started screaming. I was scared but I didn't scream. I don't know why though.

Chase sat down on the couch with me and held my hand...tightly. The thing on the t.v. screen started laughing and Adam kept on screaming "Guys, I'm scared. Let's get out of here." Kaitlyn cried.

"No one cares if your scared. I'm scared so now we're leaving." Stephine got up and her posse followed.

"Wait! Don't go! Who's up for a loogie contest?"

Everyone ignored her and got up for the door. The door shut and locked itself.

"You're not going anywhere." The thing replied "This slumber party just begun. Can I get a 'what, what'."

The girls and Adam started screaming and they ran all around the house. Sparks were flying and they kept screaming. They ran over to the t.v. monitor "There's not time to sleep when your sleeping in a nightmare."

"Bree what is going on?" Stephine asked.

"Something must be wrong with our smart home system. That or we built our house on the graves of the dead pioneer girls. Either way, let's not let it ruin our fun!"

"Anybody hungry?" The thing asked and opened up the fridge door "Who wants a sandwich?" A bunch of bologna popped out of the fridge and landed on Kaitlyn's face. They all ran out of the room screaming. I stayed in the living room contimplating what to do next.

"Boys go get Leo and Donald and find out what's going on!" Tasha instructed.

"Are you kidding? In a horror movie the first person who leaves the room always gets killed!" Chase explained.

"Oh for heaven sake!" I said and kissed him full on the mouth "Now go!"

Chase looked in a daze "After you Adam."

Chase looked back at me and kissed me again. When he pulled away I was the one in a daze "What was that for?"

"In case I don't make it back out alive."

And then they both were gone. Tasha smirked at me "What?"

"Nothing."

The girls came back in screaming "How's about a little AC?"

The air picked up speed and Bree held onto the pillar and caught hold of Stephine. I was against the wall.

"Do something! I came here because you had a cool house but now you're making me look bad!"

"You just came over because of my house?!" Bree yelled over the air.

"Well, duh!"

"Well you should take a tour. It'll blow you away!"

And she let go of Stephine and she went flying backwards.

The wind kept blowing and Bree slowly made her way over to me "Katie I am so sorry! You were right about Stephine! She really was using me!"

"It's okay Bree! I totally understand!"

"Are we still besties?"

"No!" I said and her face fell "We're sisters!"

I ended up giving her a one arm hug as the AC still was the blowing.

It was about fifteen more minutes when the whole fiasco ended. All the girls decided to leave "Thanks for coming!" Stephine approached her "More for the road?" she said handing out smores.

"Just so you know, we're never coming back."

"Aww, that's a shame. Because you, young lady, are a delight." Tasha said.

Kaitlyn was the last to leave "This was fun. And if you were serious about that loogie contest, I can hock a mean one."

"Awesome, I bet if we hurry, we can hock a mean one on Stephine's car!"

They ran out the door and i stood there awkwardly. Bree came back in "Aren't you coming Katie?"

I smiled "Sure." I walked over to her "Hey! Do you think you can teach me how to get a good loogie?"

She smiled "You bet."

**AN: So there is Night of the Living Virus! Hope you liked it!**


	14. Mission Invisible

"Principal Perry had gone off the deep end with this one." I told Chase and Adam as we waited for Bree and Leo to go through Perry's back pack check. Chase and I were holding hands near Adam's locker.

We watched as Principal Perry went through Leo's back pack and pull out his cell phone "Ah ha! Cell phones are a violation."

"I think you sticking your hand into my back pack is also a violation." Leo replied.

"Planning on texting your girlfriend in class, were ya?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Leo said.

"Yeah, well, now you don't have a cell phone either. Buh-bye."

Leo took his back pack off the table and walked over to us. Chase was talking to Adam about something he did this morning. I had no interest in the conversation because I watched Bree approach the front of the line then get sent to the end of the line.

Suddenly there was a breeze and Bree jumped down. Leo screamed and I jumped which caused me to bump into Chase. He put his hands on my shoulders to keep me from falling over. I smiled up at him in thanks.

"Morning boys and bestie." Bree said.

"Seriously can we put a bell on her?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Chase said "You gotta chill on the super agility. Somebody's going to see you using your bionics."

"No one ever sees me." she said "I mean, you didn't see me swipe your lunch money."

Chase went through his pockets "She's like a ninja." I replied and Bree smiled at me.

"Oh you're good."

Principal Perry spotted Bree "Hey you! How's you get passed my check point? I sent you to the back of the line."

"Uh, that wasn't me." Oh that's good Bree. Keep lying!

"Must have been somebody else." Chase filled in.

"Yeah somebody who can't climb ceilings," Adam bent down "Saved it." he sang.

"You three have an answer for everything, don't you?" Perry asked.

"I don't like to brag but the answer to that is yes." Chase said and I did a face palm.

"There is one thing I pride myself on," Perry bragged.

"You're incredibly sturdy calfs?" Bree asked and I groaned. They're not helping their situation here.

Principal Perry groaned "No! My instincts. And my insticts tell me that you three are trouble."

"Well I don't like your instincts at all." Adam said "And you can tell them I said that."

"I can't put my finger on it but ever since you arrived, strange things have been happening around here." I walked behind Chase and grabbed his arm. He looked back at me and smiled "And the only strange thing I will tolerate is the janitor." The janitor looked exactly like Principal Perry except with a mustache on. I shuddered at the sight of him "I have to. He's my cousin."

Two men who were carrying equipment walked by "Who are they?" Leo asked.

"They're air conditioning repair men. They're here to check on the strange winds that have been blowing around here for months."

Principal Perry walked away to talk to the repair men. Chase whispered to Bree "She's talking about you. You're the mysterious wind."

"The only mysterious wind around here is coming from Adam." Bree said.

Eww. That is so gross.

"Just so you know. Tonight is parent teacher night which means tomorrow is your grounded day!" Principal Perry gloated and started laughing "So! Good luck!"

"Aww man!" I said and everyone looked at me "I totally forgot about parent teacher night! Crap! Now my dad will embarass me in front of all the students and their parents." I groaned.

"What the heck is parent teacher night?" Chase asked.

"It's when teachers tell your parents every bad thing you've ever done. Forgeting homework, skipping class, staging a protest for better bathroom soap." Leo said and I gave him a funny look "Don't look at me like that. You all are benefiting from my rebellion."

"If Perry tells Davenport about the strange things she's seen then he'll know we've used bionics in school and he'll pull us out of it for sure." Adam said.

"Well then we can't give Perry any hard evidence. No one uses their bionics. That means no heat vision, no super strength," Adam groaned "and no super speed."

"Well that's just crazy," Bree said "I mean what do you expect me to do? Walk?"

"I, myself, plan to ace parent teacher night," Leo said "by kissing up to all of my teachers. That way my mom will let me go to the big concert I've been looking foreword to. The Riff Raf Jammy Jam!"

"Ooh! I want to go to the Riff Raf Jammy Jam!" Chase starts doing the running man and Bree leans in.

"Not with moves like that." Leo said.

"I can't believe you're dating THAT!" she said and Chase stopped dancing.

"Hey!" Chase protested.

One of the teachers went by and Leo smiled "Watch this." he strolled over to the teacher "Ms. Watkins! Wow that new hair cut is workin'. I thought you were Angelina Jolie." When the teacher was gone he said "That should be good for a C plus."

Adam, Bree and Leo kept talking but I walked over to my locker with Chase following me. He leaned against the the other lockers and smirked at me "What?" I asked.

"Does this mean I get to meet your dad?" he asked.

I sighed "Maybe," I confessed "It depends on if he'll actually show up tonight."

"What do you mean? Isn't he coming?"

Shrugging my shoulders I said "My dad works a lot and most of the time I'm home alone. That's why it seems like I live at your house." I told him "Since starting high school, my dad has never been to one of my parent teacher nights. I end up walking through the halls alone."

"Sounds lonely," Chase said.

"Not really. It mostly gives me time to think."

"Well I hope I'll see him tonight. I'd love to meet my girlfriend's father. Tell him what an awesome daughter he raised." He gave me a lopsided grin and I smiled and blushed in return. Chase then leaned over and quickly kissed me on the lips. The bell then rang for first period "Walk you to class?"

"I'd love that Chase. Thank you."

Later during lunch, Leo was passing out apples to his teachers "Why hello there. And how are my highly qualified and under paid educational leaders doing today?" Leo took out another apple which another teacher swiped from his hands "Hey! I'm not in your class. Give me that apple back!"

I was standing with Bree and Chase when Adam came over with a hot dog in his hands. He took a bite and spit it back out "Ugh! This hot dog's not even hot! And don't get me started on the fact that it's not even a dog!" Adam then used his heat vision to heat it up but Chase saw him and hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey! No heat vision. Principal Perry is watching us like a hawk." Chase said and we all waved over to her who was starring at us like she was expecting something to happen. Which, technically, Adam did. Oh well.

Bree groaned "Like I've been standing in lines all day! I mean, I just want pizza. Not being able to use my super speed whenever I want is killing me."

"You think it's bad on you?" Leo said "My bag of cookie bits got caught in the vending machine and I couldn't call for Adam to shake it free."

I rolled my eyes at their whining. They think they have it bad? Ouy Vey.

"I love shaking your cookie bits," Adam said.

"That's it. I'm speeding to the front." Bree said

Leo jumped in front of her "Control yourself woman! Do something! Shut her off!"

Bree struggled but Adam and Chase held her back while Leo walked over to a suspicious Principal Perry "Hey, are those new glasses?" Leo asked and Adam, Bree and Chase snuck out the back. Bree pulled me along so I couldn't hear anything else.

Man, and it was starting to get good too!

I followed them back into the school and Bree was fidgeting "Stop it! Put me down! I want pizza!"

"Well you're not getting any!" Adam said. They both put her down "Oh but I do have this half eaten ice cold hot dog."

I walked over by the vending machine and Leo was right behind me so I didn't hear what the Davenports were talking about now.

I wonder if my dad is going to show up tonight. It would be so awesome if he could meet Chase instead of hearing how wonderfully awesome he is. They would get along perfectly.

The next thing I knew is Bree is calling both our names and she ran over to us and pushed us out of the way as something crashed from the cieling. Adam put the AC down and I got up quickly.

"You saved my life Bree," I said hugging her tightly "Thank you."

Leo was rolling on the floor in giggles. What the heck is wrong with him?

"I'm walking towards the light! It's so peaceful."

Chase hugged me tightly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed in relief "I'm okay." Chase kissed me quick but his arm never left my waist.

Suddenly we all heard "What did you do to my school?!"

"We're okay. Thanks for asking."

"Well it's not our fault. The air conditioner fell from the hole in the cieling." Adam said.

Which almost killed Leo and I!

"Well if it crashed from that hole up there then what's it doing sitting unbroken over here?" Principal Perry asked.

"Well it's not because I caught it and put it there. Saved it."

Way to go Adam, I thought to myself.

"You did this! You sabotaged my vents."

"It wasn't us." Bree.

"It sure wasn't." Chase.

"Do I look like a sabatochader to you?" Adam.

"You know what," Perry exclaimed "doesn't matter. I'll just see what happened when I watch the video footage."

THE WHAT?

"Oh good- the video what-age?" Adam asked.

"That's right. I had surveillance camera installed." She said pointing to one of the camera's that was disguised as the Dingo's eye on the wall. "And I'm gonna find out exactly what happened and when I do you're all going down."

The four of us looked at each other worried while Leo tried to bribe Principal Perry with an apple. This couldn't happen. If she finds out about their abilities and tell Mr. Davenport, the three of them aren't coming to school anymore. I'll never get to hang out with Bree again. I'll never be able to see Chase again. Could this day get any worse?

"How many rows of teeth does this woman have?" Leo asked and showed us Principal Perry's bite marks.

Adam and Chase sat down on the stairs "We have to stop Principal Perry from watching that video or she'll see all three of us using our bionics," Adam told us. I stood in between Bree and Leo and was facing Adam and Chase. I want them to stay as badly as they want to.

"Whatever we do, we can not panic." Chase said "Everyone just stay calm."

"We are calm," I said.

"Well you shouldn't be! We're in crisis!" Chase flipped out.

"Guys, is it that big of a deal if she sees us using our bionics and tells Davenport? I mean he already knows." Adam said.

"Wait," Chase said "Guys I know! How about we use Davenport's invisibility cloak to sneak into Perry's office and grab the camera's hard drive?"

"Good idea. I'll race home and get it." Bree said and sped off.

"Wait. Davenport made an invisibility cloak? Like as in Harry Potter?" I asked and they nodded "That is so cool!"

"Okay so while she's gone," Leo said and Bree appeared "And she's back."

"We better hurry. There's not much time until parent teacher night starts. Davenport and Tasha will be here any minute. One of us has to get that hard drive." Chase said.

All three of us stared at Leo "Okay...well. You guys seem to have a handle on this," he said backing away from us "I'm gonna bounce. Good luck."

"No Leo we need you. Look is Davenport will pull us out of school." Adam said.

"Yeah and if I have to go through this school year without my best friend, I will end you." I said.

Leo looked frightened and Chase bumped my shoulder "Or my boyfriend."

"Yeah and he's not going to pull you out because you're useless to him." Bree added.

"Fine. Let me have it."

"Nice choice," I told him as Leo put on the cloak.

Once it was on him, Leo's body vanished "Hey guys check it out. Follow the bouncing Leo."

"What an air head," Adam said.

"That is so weird but at the same time extremely awesome! I wish I had one of those! That way I could get passed the guard at the movie theater." I told them.

That night while Leo was getting the hard drive, Chase and I walked the halls before the parents arrived "You think you're dad's coming tonight?" he asked.

"I hope so. I told him what time it started. I hope he didn't forget."

Chase sighed and pulled me closer "Doesn't it bother you that he's hardly ever around?"

"Sometimes it does. But then I think about why he works so much and it doesn't bother me as much."

"Why does he work so much?"

"To forget my mom. If this is his way of grieving, then so be it."

We ended up waiting with Bree and Adam "What is taking Leo so long?" Bree complained.

"Taking Leo so long to do what?" I jumped when I saw both Tasha and Davenport.

"Uh, go out and get a job." Chase said "Yeah, kid's got to leave the nest sometime, right?"

"So where is my stellar student?" Tasha asked and we all looked at her in confusion "Leo." she said "Where's Leo?"

My eyes went wide when I saw Leo being man handle by Principal Perry "I don't know what you were up to but I do know one thing Dooley," a couple passed by "Hello, welcome." When they were gone she continued to talk down to him "If I ever find you in my office again, I'll break every single," another couple walked in "Help yourself to the cheese and crackers," she told them and once they were gone she continued to give her rant.

Tasha and Davenport walked over to them and I just stood there and watched as Leo introduced them to our nasty principal "I caught this trouble maker sneaking around in my office."

"Oh trouble maker? Trouble maker."

"Leo what were you doing sneaking into this nice woman's office." Tasha asked.

"Well I wasn't sneaking into a nice woman's office. I was sneaking into this woman's office." Leo told her.

Tasha scolded him "I'm sorry I can't tell you why."

"This must be so difficult for you," Davenport turned and looked to his bionic teenagers "You guys know anything about this?'

"Nothing." Adam.

"No a clue." Bree.

"He's working alone." Chase.

Tasha pulled him aside "I am very dissapointed in you Leo and you are not going to that concert."

"What?" Leo asked.

I instantly felt bad for him when he tried to explain but he was grounded.

"What do you say I show you that rope he can't climb." Principal Perry told Tasha and they walked into the gym.

My eyes then landed on a figure leaning against the school enterance "Dad?"

"What's up buttercup?" he said and I ran to hug him. Yeah, I hugged him, so sue me.

"I didn't think you would make it." I told him.

"I got off early and I remembered you said something about parent teacher night so here I am!"

I smiled and pulled him over to the Davenports "Dad, this is Bree and Adam." I said motioning to them who waved "And this is Chase."

My dad shook his hand "So this is my daughter's boyfriend she can't stop talking about. I swear if she talks anymore she'll stop breathing. It's nice to meet you Chase. It's nice to meet all of you." He said "Why don't you show me around, buttercup."

"Okay," I turned to the others "let me know what happens okay? I'll see you around."

"Bye bestie!" Bree said and I left with my dad to the gym.

Through out the night, I showed my dad around school and who my teachers were. I was enjoying it because it was the first time in a long time that I got to spend time with him. We laughed when we left Mr. Hodge's classroom and we made fun of the way he talked "Was it just me or was your teacher spitting all over the place?"

I cringed "Yeah, he tends to do that...a lot. That's why no one likes to sit in the front of the class. Otherwise you get drenched in his spit."

"Gross."

Later that night, Chase called me on my cell phone and told me the rest of the story "So everything turned out okay in the end?" I asked.

"Yeah," Chase said "We all are going to the Riff Raff Jammy Jam."

"That's awesome. I'm glad everything's okay. Oh," I looked around my room in case my dad was listening "I didn't get to thank you or Adam for saving me. So thank you."

Chases scoffed "Like I'd ever let you get crushed by an air conditioner. What kind of boyfriend would I be?" he chuckled and I smiled "You know I should be thanking you as well."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you stuck with us even when things were bad."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help you guys out?" I mimicked "Besides I didn't want you guys to be pulled out of school. I'd miss seeing you guys everyday."

Chase paused "Katie, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh no. This can't be good. You're not breaking up with me, are you?" My heart pounded in my chest.

"What? Oh, god, no! I was just going to tell you that I-I'm..."

"You're what?"

"That I'm in love with you."

I smiled and I felt like I could do a million cartwheels.

"I'm in love with you too Chase."

**AN: Please comment/review!**


	15. Mission: Space

**AN: Here is the last episode of the season!**

I've learned that there is never a dull moment when I am around the Davenports. Just yesterday Bree sped over to my house, grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to her house because I wouldn't come over while Chase was having his superior moments. She did all that while using her super speed. When I got to her house, my hair was blown back and I had to tug on the tangles that were in my hair.

As we all walked down the stairs, we were talking about what we were doing this weekend. Chase was holding my hand and Adam was talking to all of us about something completely random. As we got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed two football players tossing a football back and forth. I couldn't help but stare at one of them. He was cute. I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked up to see Bree giving me 'he's cute' stare. I smiled but looked over to Chase who was smiling at what Adam was saying. The football player might be cute but Chase was amazing.

"I love history class," Adam said "Someone is always leaving me a little piece of gum stuck underneath my desk." I cringed and shivered at the thought of Adam eating already chewed gum.

"Adam, please tell me you didn't." Chase said.

Adam blew a gum bubble and it popped "He did. He totally did." Bree said from beside me.

Suddenly I spotted Marcus walking down the hall and I smiled. We had biology together. He's a really nice guy. Since I suck at biology, I asked Marcus for help. But don't tell Chase that. If he knew he would be jealous and hurt knowing that I didn't ask him for help. If I did ask him we wouldn't be studying. We'd be making out on the couch.

"Oh guys, don't look now but here comes that guy none of us like: Marcus." I frowned at Leo. Ever since the whole concert in a can disaster, Leo has never liked Marcus. Leo says that Marcus is out to get him and make his life a living terror. We just thought he was being over dramatic as usual. Marcus was our friend.

"M-dog!" We greeted and went over to give him a group hug excluding Leo.

"Wait!" Leo said "Hold the phone. Hold the freaky deaky phone." Leo stepped in between us and Marcus separating us from him. Leo pushed Adam "M-dog?" he asked.

"Yeah! Bros call each other by nicknames." Chase replied.

"Well I'm your actual bro and you don't call me by a nickname." Leo said.

Adam laughed and touched Leo's shoulder "Actually we do. We choose not to do it in your presence: Mr. TinyMcLittleStein."

"Really? I thought he was Short Stuff?" I said and everyone laughed. All but Leo. He glared at me.

Chase, while still holding onto my hand, walked over to Marcus "Hey Marcus, what are you up to this weekend?"

"Ah, my dad's out of town and so I'll be stuck home alone with my grandma." He said.

"Ahah!" Leo exclaimed pointing a finger at Marcus "You said your grandma is dead."

How rude could Leo be? Honestly.

"The other grandma. Thanks for reminding me."

I smacked Leo on the back of his and gave him my best 'What the hell are you saying?' look.

"I wish I could stay with you guys for the weekend." Marcus said.

"And I wish you weren't a spastic sociopath with abandonment issues." Leo said.

"Leo!" I scolded "Leave Marcus alone!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Leo and then smiled at me "It's okay Katie."

"Leo," Chase said putting his hand on Leo's shoulder "Give it a rest."

"Chase, none of us are safe until the FBI responds to my request for a background check on this M-Dog."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes "You're overreacting Leo."

Chase shook his head "Marcus I'm sure you can stay with us. Let me just check with Mr. Davenport."

"You call your dad Mr. Davenport?"

"Uh, no, psh, no! But you do and I wanted you to know who I was talking about."

I mentally face palmed for my boyfriend's stupid cover up.

"Okay, cool! Thanks guys." Marcus said backing up as the bell rang.

Bree walked away to go to her next class when the football came at her "Bree watch out!" Chase yelled and the football flung into the next hallway. I looked over to Chase "Uh, what just happened?" I asked.

"Did you just?" Adam asked.

"I think I just moved that ball with my mind." Chase replied.

"I didn't know you could do that?"

"Neither did I." Was this a new power? Do they evolve? So many questions, so little time.

"Man!" Adam said chewing on his disgusting used gum "If you can do that with your mind, I wonder what I could do with mine?"

Bree put her hand on his shoulder "We've been wondering that for years."

Bree, Leo and Adam walked ahead to class and I was about to leave when I noticed Chase hesitating "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just weird how this all happen just now."

I kissed Chase's cheek "I know it happened fast and you don't really understand it but you'll figure it out. You always do."

Chase smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist as we moved foreword to our first class "What would I do without you Katie?"

I rubbed my chin "Crash and burn." I joked and held on tighter to Chase "Come on. I don't want to be late for math again."

"Why were you late the first time?" Chase asked.

"Oh, you know why Mr." I pecked his lips and smiled "I had to pry your hands away from me so I could go to class." Chase just smiled and kissed my temple.

After school I walked into the lab with my friends. Leo had just gotten a sandwich "Chase this is amazing. You can move things with your mind! You're like a really cool magician, you know if there was such a thing as a really cool magician."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Chase said "It was probably just a fluke? I mean, it's not like everything around me is going to start flying through the air." Chase said throwing his arm out. He spoke too soon when items off of Davenport's computer desk flew in the air.

"Too late." I told him.

"Uh oh."

Bree got up from her seat "I'm going to tell Mr. Davenport about this."

"What? No way!" Chase said "If this is a glitch and Mr. Davenport found out about it, he won't let me got to school anymore. Let me tap into his cyber desk. See if I can find anything." His cyber what now?

Chase walked over to Davenport's 'cyber desk' and typed something. I was mesmerized when these holographic files popped up and Chase scanned through them. I felt like I was in a scifi movie or something. It was so cool!

A scale of brains popped up and I heard Chase say something "Whoa," he said "Guys, this isn't a glitch. I can move objects by manipulating the energy around them. I've unlocked a hidden ability called Muleckularkensis."

"Chase I'm also gonna have you unlock your ability to use smaller words." Adam said.

"According to this, we all have hidden abilities." Chase read.

"What?"

"What are they?"

"I don't know let me see," Chase tried to get into the file "Oh no it's shutting us out. Mr. Davenport must have put on a security lock on it. Sorry guys, I guess we'll have to discover them on our own."

"Fine."

"Oh! Maybe my new ability is to speak Russian?" Adam slowly walked around "Testing. Testing. Is this Russian?" Adam asked and I almost busted out laughing at what he was doing.

"Keep looking." Bree said.

Later on, I followed them back upstairs to the living room where Mr. Davenport was on his tablet "Hey Mr. Davenport. Is it okay if Marcus spends the weekend here? His dad is away and he doesn't want to spend it with his not dead grandma." Adam said.

Leo came downstairs "No! Don't do it. Marcus is an evil two faced liar and also...a Sagittarius. They're shifty."

Bree stood up "I'm a Sagittarius."

"I rest my case."

The doorbell rang and my head turned to the door "No guys, this weekend is not a great weekend for this-" Mr. Davenport was cut off when Chase opened the door and Marcus was standing on the other side with a sleeping bag in hand.

"Marcus what a surprise." Chase said "We were just talking about you."

Leo hopped over the couch "Yeah and let me catch you up to speed. Your two faced and no one likes you. Goodbye."

Marcus laughed "I love this little guy." He patted Leo on the head "He's so full of fire."

"Mr. Davenport my dad left before my grandma got there and I was all alone and this is the only place I feel safe and please don't make me leave!" Marcus cried and started hugging Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport tried to comfort him to make him let go of him "Alright you can stay." A beeping noise came from Davenport's watch.

"What is that?" Marcus asked and Mr. Davenport started babbling about it being happy time and ordered Marcus to stay where he was. We moved a little farther away from Marcus.

"Guys that is the mission alarm. We have to get down to the lab immediately." Mr. Davenport said "Leo distract Marcus!"

"What? No, no." Leo said.

Mr. Davenport and Chase rushed down to the lab "Marcus! We'll be right back," Bree said "We got to go...pick up a pizza."

"All of you?" Marcus asked.

"Uh, it's an extra large." Adam and Bree rushed down and it was just the three of us. I went up stairs to Bree's room and decided to read one of her fashion magazines. I didn't want to go home but I didn't want to be there with a complaining Leo about how evil Marcus was.

When I came back down about thirty minutes later, Leo was doing some quiz in a lady's magazine.

"Hey Leo, hey Marcus."

"Hey Katie. So what were you doing upstairs?" Marcus asked me.

"Trying on Bree's clothes. Turns out we're the same size."

Mr. Davenport chose that moment to interrupted "Excuse me Marcus. I need to borrow these two." He pulled us to the side "Something went horribly wrong with the pizza."

We ran into the next room but in the back of my mind I knew it was a bad idea to leave Marcus all by himself. What if he got into Davenport's stuff and found out some very interesting secrets?

"How's it going over here?"

"Oh! Fine. I'm distracting him with my mom's lady out that chicks actually prefer a man with insecurities." Leo said and I rolled my eyes. "Who knew?"

"Look this mission is very complicated. I had to send Adam, Bree and Chase into space."

"They're in space?!" Leo and I exclaimed and Mr. Davenport shushed us "And we're stuck here making small talk with a narcissistic commitment phobe who nine out of ten women wouldn't take home to meet their mother? I expect combat pay for this."

We ran back out to the living room but Marcus was no where to be found "Where'd he go?"

"He's probably up on the second floor dangling my hamster out of the window."

"Just find him and get him out of here!"

Leo coughed and held out his hand. Mr. Davenport grunted and handed him his combat pay. Leo then went on and on about what it didn't cover and I rolled my eyes.

I looked to Leo "You don't think he found his way to the lab, do you?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should check there first."

We ran down to the lab "We couldn't find Marcus any-oh boy."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Marcus in Bree's capsule. How the hell did he find this place?

"What is this place?" Marcus asked once we got him out of the capsule "What are these?"

"Uh, those are...Leo tell him what those are."

"Oh, uh, they are washing machines." Leo stuttered and I nodded quickly.

"Yes! These are my new high tech industrial washing machines." Mr. Davenport explained "Each load cost a hundred and fifty quarters."

"Uh okay now back upstairs you little weirdo."

"But I want to watch you work." Marcus said and we all yelled out no. None of us wanted that.

Mr. Davenport shoved Marcus to the elevator and told Leo and I that he would be back after the rinse cycle. Leo got it and tried to bribe his way into getting more money off of him.

When they were gone I turned to Leo "I wonder how Adam, Bree and Chase are doing?"

"I don't know." He said "Let's find out, shall we?"

The screen popped up and Adam, Bree and Chase were looking back at us "Earth here, commander Dooley speaking." I cleared my throat "And his lovely assistant is here too." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Leo? Where's Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"He had to take Marcus home but he should have been back by now. Oh, also, before I forget I'm going to need you to bring me back a lot of souvenirs." Leo listed each one and I continued to roll my eyes at him. Now wasn't the time. They had a space station to save. As he was listing each one the screen went black.

I don't know why I kept letting him ramble on and on when the screen was blank. Suddenly the screen came back on and sighed in relief. They were okay.

The screen then turned back off and I groaned. Leo was still listing things off "Leo!"

"What?"

"They're not on the screen anymore." I replied.

"Oh, no wonder they weren't responding."

Shortly after Mr. Davenport came back down to the lab "I just discovered that the little red light on my dashboard on my little hydrogen car means. It means your out of hydrogen and you're walking home." He took Leo's earpiece and started typing on the keyboard "Guys what is the status of the mission," more typing "Guys are you there?"

"Yup," Bree said "right here."

"Oh hello."

All three of them dropped their bags "Where have you been?" Chase asked.

"You totally abandoned us." Bree replied "and the entire mission."

"Adam floated out into space and almost became the world's dumbest satellite." Chase said "And he would have if I didn't stumble upon my Muleckularkensis. Oh."

"Also I stumbled across my Muleckularkensis."

"How did you find out about that?" Davenport asked. Leo and I just watched the four Davenports talking.

"The question is: How could you not have told me sooner?"

"Uh Mr. Davenport, what other abilities do I have because I vote for the ability to look into the future and see myself far far away from all of this." Bree said motioning to her brothers.

"Yes you have abilities you don't know about but I can't tell you what they are or when they'll appear." Davenport explained.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what they all are or when they'll appear." Davenport walked over to his cyber desk.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Chase asked.

"Look there are certain things you don't know right now and it's for your own good. Strange things will continue to happen and I promise, eventually, I'll give you the answers you've been looking for. But for now you just have to trust me."

"But Mr. Davenport-"

"Please, you have to trust me. You have to be careful about who you allow into your lives. We had a close call today-" I backed out of the room frowning.

_You have to be careful about who you allow into your lives._

What if Chase dumped me? I don't know if I could handle that. And Bree is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without any of the Davenports. I knew that I could keep their secret and I knew that they could trust me. I would never do anything to put them in harms way. I just hope they can see that.

I decided to let myself out quietly and walked home. A couple hours later my cell phone started to ring, Chase was on the phone but I decided to ignore it. Maybe it would be better if I just stayed out of their lives. It make it a lot easier on them.

My phone stopped ringing but then it started beeping alerting me I had a new message. I sighed and read the text.

_What happened to you Katie? You were in the lab with us and then you were gone. And why haven't you been answering your phone? ~ Chase_

I sighed again but decided to text him back.

_I left because it seemed like a family matter Chase. Plus what Mr. Davenport said about being careful about who you let into your lives got me thinking. Just break up with me already and get it over with. I understand why. ~Katie_

_You do? Well then tell me because I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm not going to break up with you. I love you. ~Chase_

_I love you too Chase. But I'm a burden. ~Katie_

_No you're not. Don't ever think that you are, okay? Bree, Adam and Leo will say the same thing and you know that. We trust you more than you know. You were there from the begining and you never told a single soul about what we could do. I am not going to lose you.~ Chase_

_And I don't want to lose you either Chase. I'm sorry. ~Katie_

My phone rang and I picked it up "You're forgiven. Now come back over. Bree thinks she did something wrong and that's why you left. Plus You're the only one who can keep me sane."

I laughed "I'll be over soon."

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too Chase."

When I arrived I was met with a bear hug from Bree "I thought I did something wrong to upset you but now that Chase told me- you are not going anywhere."

I hugged her back "I know Bree."

Chase came up next and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me in closer "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"You forgiven. You'll always be forgiven." He kissed me again until Leo grunted.

"Seriously? Do you have to do that now? I'm still in the room!"

Everyone laughed as I hugged Chase tighter to me and I nuzzled my nose into his neck.

**AN: It's over! Sorry about skipping Concert in a Can but I wanted to skip it and right the season finale.**


End file.
